Attitudes & Feelings
by A Swing Set in December
Summary: Attitudes & Feelings, both desirable but sometimes secretive: Kitty is the new girl. Pete is the rebel. Rogue is trying to outwit Remy. Remy is the charming Cajun. Wanda has issues. St. John is one step away from arson. KETE, ROMY & JONDA.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter I : Suddenly Everything Has Changed

* * *

The girl stopped as the looming façade of Xavier's Institute came into view. Like almost all high schools in New York, it had stamped on it the generic, gray cement-and-stone look on the outside. In fact, it reminded her very much of her old high school, right down to the sound of the school bell as it heralded another busy day. Flocks of chattering students, the boys in sedate black, the girls in dark blue-and-white uniforms, drifted by her. She sighed, thinking it was inevitable. When her father was promoted to his firm's New York office, of course it meant the family had to move from Chicago to New York. She should by all rights be thrilled. 'Well, I am,' she thought. New York had been so much fun, albeit expensive. There were so many things to see, so many things to do and try out. She had enjoyed herself. But this was her first day in a new school, so of course she was nervous. Nothing strange about that, really. 'But who knows what will await me behind these walls?' the girl thought, brightly. 'It's not really all that bad!' With this, sixteen year old Katherine Pryde took a deep breath, and proceeded to march into her new alma mater.

* * *

'Being a sophomore certainly is trying at times,' thought Kitty as she crossed the wide campus lawn to the other building. Apparently, sophomores took their classes on the ground floor, in the annex building, not the front end of the school. This meant she was going to be a little late, as she had to ask around for the quickest way to get there, and to manoeuvre her way past the campus lawn, past the gymnasium, the patch of trees which served as the botanical garden, and straight on into the annex building. Judging from the way her path was devoid of people, Kitty could say classes were indeed starting. 'Oh, well…' she thought, she was never one for making good first impressions.

With that, she tried to walk faster, swiftly covering the lawn, but as she reached for the trees in the botanical garden, she noted with some surprise that she was not the only one who was late. Leaning on the trunk of one of the larger trees was a boy.

He had on the black uniform just as the rest of the boys did, but his hair was black and he kept it long, to compare with school standards, almost shaggy. He had dark aviator sunglasses on his head and a worn black leather jacket on. He appeared to be sleeping.

Now, Kitty could not say she was a snoop by nature, curiosity killed the cat and all that, but she stopped anyway to take in this rather weird spectacle. The guy had his arms crossed on his chest, his chin tilting down to reach his chest, and his eyes were closed. His black hair whispered gently across his face. He looked so peaceful and still.

'He really is sleeping!' Kitty thought, incredulously. 'Maybe he doesn't know what time it is…'

Stepping forward cautiously, she cleared her throat. "A…excuse me…" she said uncertainly, "erm…like you'd better hurry up or you'll be like late for…"

She stopped when she realized the boy did not appear to have heard her. Standing there, Kitty could not help but feel well, weird. She was trying to be helpful.

'Never mind,' she thought, annoyance starting to creep in. She resumed walking, away from the boy. 'It's bad enough to be late first day of school, there's no way I have to make myself extra late just because I have to go wake some weirdo who's taking a nap this early in the morning!'

Still, she stole a look back at the tree. 'Who can he possibly be?' With a shake of her head, she refused to feel guilty about leaving him behind.

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review! 

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _Suddenly Everything Has Changed_ - The Flaming Lips (The Soft Bulletin)

* * *


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter II : Cool Jerk

* * *

Kitty did manage to get to her class, and in no time at all was standing at the front of the blackboard while her homeroom teacher, Ms. Monroe, introduced her around.

"Well, Ms. Pryde, you may sit down. You can choose one of the vacant tables at the back," said the teacher.

Kitty made her way to the back of the classroom amidst curious and interested murmurs.

She finally sat down near a girl who had dark burgundy hair and the strangest white bangs. Even wearing the standard uniform, she looked odd, the dark blue plaid skirt was dyed black and black knee high socks extended over black tights so no leg was showing. She was also wearing black opera gloves which stopped just below her white blouse sleeves. The combination of dark eye shadow and burgundy lipstick made her look menacing until she grinned.

"Hey, new girl. It's nice ta have yo' with us," said the Goth with a surprising southern drawl.

"Please, my name's Kitty," returned Kitty, smiling, appearances could be deceiving.

The girl smiled back. "Ah'm Rogue."

They didn't have much time to talk, as Ms. Monroe took out their textbook and started the lesson by scrawling across the blackboard. The hushed atmosphere didn't last, however, when the door to the room suddenly slid open. Kitty turned to the direction where all heads had swivelled, and felt her mouth open in surprise. There, framed against the doorway, was the strange boy she had seen earlier. Kitty stared at the newcomer in surprise. He stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets, appearing unmindful of the uneasy whispers starting in the classroom. Awake, he appeared totally different. Watching him now, Kitty wondered if the boy she had seen earlier was but a figment of her imagination. There was nothing peaceful or still about this person. Everything about him, from his stance to the startling color of his eyes, a curious shade of stormy blue, suggested the brooding presence of a restless, dangerous predator. Kitty turned to Rogue in even greater surprise when she heard the girl sigh and arched a manicured brow.

"Late, as usual," announced Rogue, cupping her chin in one hand. Judging from her bored tone, this spectacle was nothing new or remarkable.

Ms. Monroe was equally unimpressed. "Mr. Wisdom, if you persist in coming in late, I suggest you do not come to class at all," she said in a weary voice with her hands on her hips.

The guy shot her a dry look before smirking. "Who's makin' me, anyway? Definitely not you, innit?" he said, derisively in a British accent.

"Sit down!" shouted Ms. Monroe, having just had enough.

The boy leisurely detached himself from the doorway and slouched to an empty chair on a far corner of the room, several seats away from Kitty and Rogue. Having settled down, he continued to stare broodingly at the back of the chair before him.

Ms. Monroe ignored him and proceeded with the lesson as though there had been no interruption of any kind at all.

Kitty shook her head in disbelief. "Is he like for real?" she whispered to Rogue.

"Well, Pete might think he's all that an' more, but basically he's okay," Rogue said, shrugging. "A word of advice, sugah, the people to watch out for in this school are those way up there who appear quite prim an' proper an' who appear to follow the rule book word fo' word. Believe me, they're the ones who are pullin' the strings backstage."

Kitty was not sure what to make of this, but she had no choice but to contain her curiosity until the break.

* * *

Rogue was kind enough to offer her a quick tour around the school during their break time, and tried to answer her questions one by one. She was also not a native New Yorker, having moved when she was twelve from Mississippi.

"So, Rogue, is that like a nickname?" asked Kitty as they walked down the hallway.

"Kinda, ah got it in middle school an' it stuck," answered Rogue but changed the subject. It also turned out that Rogue belonged to the track and field team, and was quite an accomplished runner.

"Oh no!" cried Kitty. "Does this mean we won't be having gym together?"

"'fraid not, sugah" said Rogue. "Ah'm also exempted from the electives – home economics classes an' the like, but ah'm sure ya'll do fine. Ah mean – picture it Kit, meh, in cookin' class? Ah can't imagine!"

Kitty had to smile at her friend. "I'm not that good either."

Rogue walked on, chattering and pointing to the various club offices on the second floor of the main building. They slowed down when they neared the room marked "DEBATE TEAM". The door was open, and just inside, they could see a couple of girls giggling over someone sitting behind the main table.

A pleasant sounding male voice was admonishing, "Now, now chères, don't worry! Everyone's goin' to have her turn. Remy'll be right with yo'."

A squeal of excited laughter.

Kitty could briefly see a guy with shaggy dark brown hair tied at the back in a tiny ponytail wearing sunglasses bent over the table. A moment later, somebody moved over to block her view completely.

Kitty saw Rogue's face screw up in disgust. "Do yo' remember what ah told ya earlier about bein' careful of certain people in this school?" she asked Kitty.

"Yeah," replied Kitty.

"Well, ya'd better be careful of that guy," a jerk of Rogue's thumb indicated the guy inside the Debate Team room, "because he's a certified lech."

"What's his name?" Kitty wanted to know.

"Remy Lebeau," replied Rogue shortly, curling her mouth in disgust. "He's a senior, an' recently got elected as debate team president."

"I heard Xavier Institute has got a very good debate team," Kitty said. "They won the regional championship last year, right?"

"When ya get to know this guy, ya'll find out why," answered Rogue dryly. "He's a real snake charmer, alright."

Kitty stared at Rogue for a moment, but decided wisely not to press the matter further. After all, it wasn't her business to know why Rogue apparently had her knife into the guy.

They crossed over to the other end of the corridor, and Rogue went pass the central student committee office so fast Kitty thought she was running a race. It was just a stroke of bad luck, though, that she was spotted anyway.

The door opened, and somebody said quietly, "Rogue, how very nice of you to come by. We need to talk."

Kitty watched as Rogue froze. The tall, dark boy who emerged was surely a senior. It was also evident by the way he carried himself that he was somebody to reckon with. He was also quite handsome in an eerie way. His wavy dark hair was cropped short and made him seem very pale and the regular features of his face were serious as he regarded the fuming Rogue.

"I just want to wish you good luck in your upcoming race," he said, "and I hope your team has settled its internal problems sufficiently to ensure that you guys be able to concentrate in winning us a victory this time."

"Oh, there's no internal problem," piped Rogue a little too sweetly. "The problem is all external, as yo' very well know."

But the boy was no longer interested in Rogue. He turned to Kitty.

"I believe I have not seen you before," he said, extending his hand. "New student?"

"Y-yes. My name is Kitty, I mean, Katherine, Katherine Pryde."

"Katherine. Welcome to the Xavier Institute." His handshake was firm and cold. "I am Nathaniel Essex, president of the CSC, at your service. Be sure to let me know if you have any problems settling in."

The girls walked back to class in silence. Obviously, something had upset Rogue, as the girl was no longer as talkative as she was before. She merely shook her head when Kitty asked what was wrong.

"It's really nothin'," said Rogue. "Listen, Kit, do you mind if you go ahead to lunch later? Ah promise ah'll catch up. Ah just need to do somethin' first."

And so that was how Kitty ended up having to spend her first lunchtime in the school by herself.

'Oh well…Rogue won't take long,' she thought as she crossed the wide lawn to the other side of the school where the cafeteria was situated.

She was nearing the trees now, and despite herself, she briefly wondered if she was going to see Pete Wisdom again.

Much to her disappointment, he was not there, but a moment later, it did not matter anymore, as she had other, more urgent matters suddenly in mind. A pair of hands reached out from behind the tree and grabbed her by the arm. Before Kitty could register what was going on, she was pinned to the trunk of the tree, a hand on either side of her head, and found herself face to face with a pair of ungainly punks leering at her.

"Woohoo! Lookie what we have here! Man, the boss is right. She really is a beauty!" whistled one cheerfully as the other kept a lookout. The two didn't seem to be much older than she was. One had a Mohawk hairstyle and was huge, while the one talking to her had this shabby hairdo to match his shabby, partly open uniform and torn slacks.

"Who are you?!" gasped Kitty, outrage slowly starting to seep in.

"Now don't you worry, we're not going to do anything, the boss says not to scare you. We just wanna know your name, boss's orders," said her captor. "Now you be a good girl and –"

"Since when," said a cold voice behind them, "did that wanker of a boss of yours need help gettin' a chit?"

The boy holding Kitty against the tree sprang back, alarmed.

"Wisdom!"

Kitty turned to see him leaning against the tree, very near her. He had his dark gaze on the two cowering kids.

"Hey, l-listen man, I think we've got a major misunderstanding here!" cried Mohawk.

"Y-yeah!" cried Shaggy. "We're not bother-ACK!!!"

They turned to flee as Pete advanced menacingly.

He stood there a minute longer, and Kitty could hear him muttering under his breath, "That stupid Alvers…"

And then…

"What do those guys want from you?" he said to her, turning towards her.

"Where do you like get off? I was handling it."

"Well, what did you expect? Out alone in this area – I've got half a mind to let Alvers have you, you half-wit."

"What?"

"I mean honestly, what kind of retard let's herself wander out back by herself?"

"I was just trying to get to the cafeteria."

"Well, ask someone, you moron, and on the way, if a stranger offers you candy, don't get in the van!"

Kitty's eyes widened at that outburst, then suddenly she let fly something of her own.

"I have a name, KA-THE-RINE! And I am not a moron!" Kitty continued, "And what do you think you were doing, frightening people like that?! Why do you need to shout, you jerk!"

Pete recovered slightly, and without so much as an apology, he walked off.

"Hey!" cried Kitty, an angry vein popping at the side of her head. "Hey! Like where are you going?! We're not yet through here! HEY!!!"

And she began to follow him to the other building.

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review!

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _Cool Jerk_ - The Capitols (Dance the Cool Jerk)

* * *

**French Lexicon**

_chères_ – _dears_

* * *


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter III : Crash Course in Polite Conversation

* * *

"Hey!" cried Kitty, marching behind the fuming boy as he quickly got into the main building.

'Why that rude, unspeakable…creep!' thought Kitty. 'After putting me through that shouting tirade, now he thinks he can just walk off and pretend nothing's happened? NOT A CHANCE!'

Although her encounter with Pete Wisdom had not exactly been pleasant, Kitty really could not say it had not been interesting.

Pete stopped only when he realized they were starting to attract attention. He whipped around, growling, "Just how long are you goin' to follow me 'round? If it's an apology you want, you may as well not bother: yer not bloody well goin' to get one!"

Kitty could feel the hair on her nape stand on end. "Why you…you…!" She cast around for something really, really bad to say. Finally she settled for – "you…FREAK!!! You insolent jerk! For your information, I'm heading for the cafeteria!"

Pete let out a smirk. "Well if you're not followin' me what're you doin' 'ere? The cafeteria is down the hall!"

"Well, excuse me! I'm NEW HERE!" Kitty could not help but snap.

"Fine. Have it your way," Pete said, his tone growing almost bored. "It's not like I bloody care or anythin'."

He turned away and walked off. Kitty could sense that her breathing had gone all erratic. With difficulty, she forced her balled fists to relax. With as much dignity as she could muster, she turned away and headed back where they came from, her chin lifted in the air.

Pete heard her go, and it was not until he was sure she had turned the corner and disappeared did he risk looking back at the corridor behind him.

'That girl…' he thought vaguely remembering a different time and place.

"Katherine," he mumbled almost apologetic then grimaced. "Bloody hell, I need a smoke," he grumbled.

Half a building away, the bearer of that name was not feeling at all charitable with the guy in question.

'Why that miserable little…jerk!' she thought furiously as she yanked open the door and got into the cafeteria.

* * *

"…and wit St. John goin' over dat aspect of possible fallacies de other team might make, we're practically covered," said the boy gleefully, pouring through his notes.

His sunglasses wearing companion sighed. "Remy s'en fiche," he said dully, his chin in his hand.

"But, Remy," whined the younger boy in a high-pitched, wavering voice, "don't yo' find dis excitin'?"

Remy drew out another long-suffering sigh.

"Lapin, if you really want t' do Remy a favor, yo' can start by shooin' these filles away," he said, motioning to his side with great subtlety. There, attached to his left arm seemingly like a barnacle to a ship, was a giggling girl as young as Lapin. Beside her were two more of Remy's more ardent admirers, both not exactly along his line of interest.

Remy struggled manfully to maintain a calm front as they pressed in, thrilled.

'Why do des things have t' happen t' Remy?' he wondered briefly.

A crash of metallic trays drew him out of his glum introspection, and as he saw the cause of the brief commotion among those queuing in line for food, he forgot all about his miserable lunch.

"Who," he asked, pointing, "is dat?"

Lapin adjusted the rims of his glasses as he got a better look. "Hmm…never seen her befor'. Perhaps she's a new student, Remy….Remy?"

But Remy was already gone.

* * *

"Sorry," Kitty said, embarrassed as a few people got down to help her with the trays she had knocked aside.

'Oh, jeez! Did I have to spaz out today?' she sighed unhappily as she got into line at the counter. She began piling food on her tray.

'No use getting all worked up over a jerk like that,' she thought, shaking her head. 'But, really, just who does he think he is…?!'

She hardly gave her actions any thought, until somebody tapped her on the shoulder, and she heard a pleasant male voice distinctly say, "Hmm…from de look of things, would Remy be correct in his deduction that you're new here?" said a guy with a Cajun accent.

She turned to see a guy wearing a pair of sunglasses smiling back at her. The boy was a good head taller than she was. A handsome, serene face…and dark shaggy brown hair tied at the back in a ponytail. 'Now where had she seen this guy before?'

Taking his cue from her confused look, he pointed to her tray. "You wouldn't be pickin' dis vegetable if you've stayed 'ere longer," he said simply. "Practically indigestible."

Kitty blinked. 'It's that debate team guy. The one Rogue had her knife into.' He followed her over to a vacant table and sat down across her.

"And do you always spot new people like this – through their choices in cafeteria food?" Kitty asked, smiling in spite of herself.

"Well, not really," said the guy thoughtfully. "But Remy could swear he knows all the belle filles 'round 'ere."

He smiled when Kitty's faded, to be replaced by doubt and disbelief. 'He, like, really is lech, isn't he?'

"Remy Lebeau," he said, sticking his hand out and catching hers easily. "And you must be…?"

"Katherine…" Kitty was not sure she would want to say anything further.

"Katherine. A heavenly name. Welcome to Xavier Institute," he said seriously enough. "Remy realizes dat dis is pretty soon, but he haves a question – rather a request — pour toi t' consider…"

Kitty felt his hand tighten around hers. Katherine, would yah like t' go out with Remy sometime?" he asked.

Kitty's eyes grew round and wide. Before she could pull away, he rushed in, "Remy knows it's really very sudden, but even if it's just once…"

"Ya sure know how tah charm a girl with your question, swamp rat," remarked a voice dryly from behind them.

Relieved, Kitty whipped around to find Rogue there, a tray in hand.

Remy blinked. Without missing a beat, he got up to say, "Ah! Remy has t' admit dis is a day for new faces. You're a new student as well, chère?"

Kitty had to stifle a smile as she saw Rogue's eyes narrow dangerously. Without taking her eyes off the lecherous creature, Rogue said coldly, "Kitty, if ya lahke there are OTHER tables where we can have a nice, peaceful lunch."

They left Remy looking almost mesmerized.

Lapin soon rushed over. "Remy!" he said.

"Lapin," said Remy thoughtfully. "Who dis dat fille over dere?"

Lapin turned to see Kitty and Rogue laying down their trays on a nearby table. "Yo' mean dat girl with the ponytail?" he asked.

"Remy means dat fille with her," said Remy, and Lapin looked up as he noted the deceptively idle tone his boss was using.

"Oh, her, Rogue?" Lapin rummaged around for his notes. "Not much on her, sophomore, belongs t' the track team. What do ya want t' know about her exactly?"

Remy smirked. "Everythin'," he said.

* * *

"Ah'm sorry, sugah," Rogue sighed, shaking her head as she sat down.

"Sorry about what?" asked Kitty in surprise.

"Him," Rogue made a small, derisive toss of the head to indicate Remy Lebeau. "Ah mean, a few minutes a new girl gets left 'lone here an' all the weirdos of this school just come rushin' in…"

'Weirdos of this school,' she murmured. 'Which reminded her…'

"Rogue, do you know anyone named Alvers?"

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review!

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _Crash Course in Polite Conversation_ - Gameface (Four To Go)

* * *

**French Lexicon**

_chère_ – _dear_

_fille_ – _girl_

_belle_ – _pretty_

_pour_ – _for_

_toi_ – _you_

_s'en_ _fiche – don't care (usually je m'en fiche (I don't care) and is a more impolite way of expressing it)_

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

_**Star **_– _Glad you like the story. I hope that I have improved somewhat on the British accent (you were right, I was going for Cockney), I don't want to be too stereotypical but I find it becomes unavoidable when you are trying to get it across on paper that they are speaking with an accent. I've only been to England once, so you must forgive my ignorance, the only contact I have now with British accents is PBS (I miss 'Coupling' & 'Red Dwarf' so much) and re-runs of 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' (and James Marsters wasn't even British). I wish I had an accent although when I travel people find I have accent…do Canadians have accents? I know some from Atlantic Canada do…and some from the Prairies but unless I am speaking French I don't think I do…hmm…anyway…I tried to do a Cajun accent. I had half a mind to write all of what he said in French which would have been pointless. He'll probably be caught saying a lot of Quebecois sayings, but I'll research some Louisiana ones._

_**gambit-rogue**_ – _Believe me, more Romy is on the way in the future, see they actually met in this chapter! They are by far my favourite couple in X-Men, I am a sucker for that love/hate relationship._


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter IV : The Games That Play Us

* * *

"Rogue, do you know anyone named Alvers?"

The question effectively made Rogue pause, her spoon halfway to her mouth. "Alvers?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Yo' mean Lance Alvers?"

"Alvers-I-don't-know," Kitty said.

But based on how that creep Pete had so familiarly used that name, she could tell HE knew loads about that guy.

"Where did yah hear that name?" was Rogue's next question.

Kitty sighed, thinking it was inevitable that Rogue would work her way to this point. She told her about her lunchtime encounter with Pete.

"Pete…rescued YO'?" Rogue sounded as though she could not believe it, then she leaned in more closely to take in Kitty's face.

"Well…ah guess he has it in somewhere, come to think of it," Rogue said, slowly. "Only, it's pretty weird; yo'd think Pete wouldn't stick out for anyone…"

"He did not rescue me! I was like handling it!" said Kitty, feeling an eye twitch coming. Kitty exhaled loudly and slump over her food. "So what's the history between them?"

Rogue blinked and continued talking.

"Well, it was all such a muddled affair," Rogue said. "The only ones who really know the story are Wisdom and Alvers. At the start, apparently they both hated each other, come t' think of it they're both idiots. Alvers is harmless really. They were both took shop, yo' know? Ah think it was last semester. And then, one day they just weren't talkin' to each other anymor'. Last time ah saw them together in the same room they both got suspended. Apparently it had somethin' t' do with Michelle."

"Michelle?"

"Oh, Michelle Scicluna. Yah probably saw her 'round."

Kitty's could feel her eyebrow lifting at that account.

"Ah know, ah know," Rogue said, waving a hand as she resumed eating. "Like ah said, it was all very muddled. Yah would nevah get anything out of Wisdom, an' everyone's too scared of him to try, anyway. As for Alvers, well…he's not the talkative sort, so…" she shrugged. "Whatevah happened, it was serious enough for Xavier to transfer Alvers to another class an' Michelle t' ask fo' one."

"You mean, you guys were all classmates?" Kitty asked. That was indeed very interesting.

"Sure. He used to sit in front of meh," Rogue said. "An' Michelle was mah lab partner last year."

"Well, is he here now?" Kitty wanted to know, looking casually around. Actually, she reasoned out, she was not particularly interested in seeing this Alvers, but if he were here, she might as well take the opportunity.

"Umm, no," said Rogue. "Ah don't think he eats lunch here. Neither does Michelle."

Kitty lapsed into thoughtful silence, thinking of the scrap of sentence Pete had been saying before. He sounded angry, that was true, but weren't those words obvious enough? Curiouser and curiouser and she, Kitty Pryde, had to be sucked into the whole thing because she somehow because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

'Well,' Kitty huffed, trying to shrug the matter off. 'It's not really any concern of mine what happens between Wisdom and Alvers. Especially Pete. Yeah. And after what he made me go through today!'

With that, Kitty lost no time in burying the troublesome problem of Pete into the back of her mind.

So it was just her bad luck that everything came undone, when she ran into the Michelle Scicluna herself after lunch.

She and Rogue had dodged into the girls' washroom to freshen up a bit before the afternoon's physical science class. Rogue had gone into one of the stalls as another student exited.

"'lo Rogue," she said in a cultured British accent.

"Michelle," responded Rogue politely closing the stall door. Kitty was brushing her hair before the mirror and paused.

"Excuse me," she murmured to Kitty, and opened the tap beside her.

Kitty glanced at her, and did a double take as she took in the girl's appearance. Her long hair was bleach-blond and almost looked white. Her whole attire was perfect, not a hair out of place or a wrinkle in her uniform. There was something about this girl. And it wasn't until Kitty glanced back at her reflection in the mirror that she noted that she was very pretty in a posh kind of way. 'There's no way she would be with Pete!'

She had this look of intense calm and quiet about her which Kitty could almost describe as cold.

Yes, definitely cold. Everything from the look in her eyes to her unhurried movements as she washed her hands in the sink. The girl appeared not to notice Kitty staring. After using the sink, she turned the tap off, got out her handkerchief, turned away, and walked out the washroom without so much as a look around.

"Kit…"

Kitty could see Rogue's reflection in the mirror.

"That's her, isn't she," Kitty said. It was more a statement rather than a query.

"Yes."

Kitty shrugged. "C'mon," she urged Rogue. "We'll be late for class."

As they walked down the corridor to the lab, Kitty could sense Rogue watching her quizzically.

'Right, Kitty! Snap out of it! So what about Michelle Scicluna? Who was she to merit any space in your thoughts?' she told herself. 'I'm sure Rogue's like really confused.'

They passed by the main bulletin board, and a name there immediately caught her eye. It was on top of the sophomore's honors list.

"Umm…well, she's our batch's number one student, too," affirmed Rogue, sensing her thoughts.

'So WHAT? Sowhat sowhat sowhat?'

It was a good thing Rogue could not read minds.

* * *

Kitty sighed as their science teacher went on to explain that for the upcoming experiment, they had to be paired into couples, boy-girl groups, no less.

"That way, we will facilitate the speed of the experiment, AND prevent the unfortunate incident of people being left off with no voluntary partners," Mr. McCoy said, his tone a little severe.

"So here we go," said the old teacher, digging into a box of papers with names for the boys, and another box for the girls. He started calling out names.

"God," prayed Kitty, an unpleasant feeling starting to spread at the pit of her stomach.

Judging from the way her day was going, why did she have this weird, horrible feeling.

"Peter Wisdom and Katherine Pryde," Mr. McCoy announced.

Kitty dropped her face into her hands. 'When it rains, it certainly pours,' she thought, sourly.

On the other end of the room, Pete was not looking thrilled himself. Kitty could feel her blood rising as she saw his dark scowl. 'How could he, like, be so uncouth as to show the world he had a problem with her??? They barely knew each other!'

'Well, she wasn't going to sink to his level,' she decided. She wasn't even going to complain to the teacher, as was her original impulse. She was going to let this guy stew.

As the class moved to their designated groups, Kitty affected an air of nonchalance.

"Well, we can start by cleaning the equipment," she greeted Pete as he reluctantly joined her.

Pete could not believe what she had just said, but before he could say anything, Kitty moved in, "You've got a problem with the grouping, I suggest you tell Mr. McCoy yourself."

"You mean yo' don't mind us bein' group mates?" Pete said, disbelievingly.

"I couldn't care less," said Kitty, opening her lab manual, ignoring him.

'If it's a sparring match he wants,' she thought, grimly, he's got one. 'Let the games begin…'

* * *

After classes, the two girls walked across the lawn slowly. The shadows were growing longer.

Kitty felt tired, but oddly satisfied, particularly with the afternoon classes. Perhaps her words had sunk in; Pete did not say so much as a single rude thing to her throughout the lab period.

"Well, ah'm sure this has been a long day for yo'," said Rogue as they came to the point where they had to go separate ways. "Don't worry, though, things will get better."

"Right," agreed Kitty.

"And don't worry 'bout Wisdom or Alvers, think o' them as nothin'," advised Rogue. "Or Michelle."

"I'm not worrying," said Kitty tersely.

Rogue smiled. "Good. Ah'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Bye, Rogue," she said with a bright smile and made her way to her bus stop.

* * *

It was certainly a strange day, thought Rogue as she made for the gymnasium and the track grounds behind it. Made all the more strange by the events clustering around the arrival of Kitty.

Up ahead, she caught sight of the lone figure making his way to the tracks, and she forgot about the day's events.

"Scott!" She called, smiling, as she recognized an upperclassman who was also a fellow runner.

Scott Summers turned at the sound of her voice.

"Rogue," he greeted her, stopping to wait for her, the fading sun reflecting off his ruby red sunglasses. "Ready for practice?"

"Yo' bet, sugah."

"I hope you've gotten over what that idiot Essex told you earlier," he said. "Let's just concentrate and do our best, okay?"

"Sure," said Rogue, feeling more relaxed, smiling.

They had known each other since junior high school, and it was to Scott that she had run to during lunchtime to unburden herself over what Essex had implicated in the corridor.

"Well, let's meet here after we change and let's go out for our usual run," said Scott, as he branched off to the male dressing room.

"Okay."

He got back first, and waited outside the track oval for Rogue.

"Hey, Summers!" somebody called from the other end of the oval.

Summers turned as he recognized the newcomer. "Hey!" He returned. "What're you doing here?"

The newcomer held up a notebook. "Thanks fo' your math notes, homme. Remy forgot to return dem t' you in class."

Rogue emerged from the female dressing room, and started toward Scott.

Scott had company, and the person was partially shielded from view. It was too late then for Rogue to retreat when she caught sight of who it was. Remy noted her hesitation with a great deal of interest.

"Rogue!" Scott said brightly. "I'm sure you know Remy Lebeau here. He's my classmate. Lebeau, this is Rogue."

Remy gave her a smile. "We've…met," he told Scott, who was oblivious of Rogue's struggles to maintain a calm face.

"Lebeau dropped by to return the notes he borrowed from me when he got sick," explained Scott. "You guys wait here while I dump these in my bag."

Rogue would have wanted to follow him, but Remy was ahead of her.

"Sure. Take your time," he said as Scott took off, effectively blocking Rogue off.

He turned back to her, suppressing a chuckle as he noted her glare.

The game had begun…

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review! 

- Swing

_

* * *

_**Chapter Track**: _The Games that Play Us_ - The Blackouts (Living In Blue)

* * *

**Author's Note**: A little Pete Wisdom back history, Michelle Scicluna is a canon character, she was a Black Air agent.

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

_**Star**_ – Ooo, a repeat reviewer. So happy! And Rogue and Remy finally interact. I didn't know that Anthony Stewart Head had to enhance his accent, sounds like a silly idea. True, he is hardly Cockney, although his accent became less uptight when he ate Band Candy (awesome episode). It's great to find someone else who likes Coupling and Red Dwarf. I got a couple of my friends to watch Coupling, we're now stuck in the giggle-loop. As for accents, I have no idea what I am going for, in most of my writing I rarely use accents, this fic has them for just about every character. I find myself going over the chapter six times to fix the accents. Driving me mad! As for Canada, I am biased since I was born and raised here, but it is a swell place to go. I went to England once and had a blast but I only got to see London and Windsor. I developed a love for Fanta, it was cheaper than water. So I was hyped-out on sugar for most of the trip. But it was awesome. 

_**kittylover6678**_ – I will keep writing and may I say, you have a really long screen name, kudos to you.

_**NaijaStrawberrie**_ – Awesome! You reviewed all my chapters, thanks a billion! I never know if anyone is reading this and reviews make my day. I will try to update often but editing is tedious. And I will soon be back at school. Why can't work terms last longer…intensive summer classes…urgh. I love how Pete and Kitty interact, more to come.

_**melissarxy1**_ – Thanks for reviewing and giving me that extra info. Don't know if John Constantine will show up cause I know nothing about him. If you can give me info on John Gideon and Michelle Scicluna that would be awesome, like why they hate each other so... And we all love the insufferable toe-rag that is Pete Wisdom. :D Computers can be evil, mine is a money pit that shuts down for no particular reason and always sounds like it will self-destruct.

_**Alley Alvers**_ – I am like the poster girl for love/hate relationships, I think that's why I enjoy Rogue and Remy so much.

_**cooltangerine**_ – More ROMY on the way!

_**gambit-rogue**_ – I love ROMY too! Double review, I am so happy! Updates will try to be consistent. Any other pairings you'd like to see? I already am planning on some St. John and Wanda…I have a soft spot for that pairing. Although writing an Australian accent will be even more work.

_**lee**_ – The answer to your question will be answered in the next chapter…so I guess you'll have to keep reading…

_**BrOKeN**_ _**dArK AngeL **_– The plot shall thicken further…mhahaha. And congrats on being reviewer number 13! I love that number…


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter V : You Can't Always Get What You Want

* * *

Remy suppressed a chuckle when he saw the girl glare.

So he had not imagined it.

The fact that he was able to elicit this kind of reaction from her was enough to prove his point – an investigation into this girl was clearly in order.

Now that they were face to face, Remy realized with some surprise that the girl was pretty. How or why he was not aware of this when he first saw her in the cafeteria was beyond him. True, her gothic make-up was gone and her altered uniform was replaced with the standard track uniform, though he was surprised she chose to wear the whole thing on this sweltering fall day. But to be perfectly truthful, it was not her features that had drawn his attention. What he had found intriguing had been the cold disapproval so evident in her voice. He had to admit THAT was new.

"What are yah doin' here?" hissed Rogue as soon as Scott was out of hearing range, her southern accent deepening.

Remy raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. "Aw, where's de love, chère?" he asked with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Much to his amusement, he saw her brows twitch, but to her credit she did not rise to the bait.

"Forgive Remy if it were a memory lapse on his part, but do Remy know yo'? De way yo' have spoken earlier gave him an impression dat yo' seem t' know Remy very well," he drawled with a smirk, the tone of his voice masking the fact that every word he had uttered was calculated to draw out a reaction from his prey.

Rogue responded looking the Cajun right in the sunglasses and undaunted by his charm, "Yo' wouldn't know meh. And no, ah don't know yo' very well. Ah don't have to. Ah know enough 'bout swamp rats lahke yo'."

She realized she was being rude, but the fact that he even dared to show up here to taunt her was an affront of the highest level. 'Damn glasses, ah can' read his eyes with them on.'

As it was, there was no need for camouflage. And therefore, no need for pleasantries.

"Cute pet names already, chère?" There was a distinct glint in his eyes although Rogue couldn't see anything. This was getting to be more and more interesting.

Her glare intensified. "Don't call meh that."

"Oh, I see. Y' want a name all f' y'self," he smirked.

"Ah'd prefer it if ya kept yer names t' yourself, swamp rat. That French crap ya throw around tah anyone with a pair of long legs 'round here won't work with meh," she said. 'It was disgusting how he could say French sweet nothings to anyone there and instantly he'd have girls wrapped around his finger!'

He seemed to have not heard her comment or chose to ignore it since he continued talking.

"Bien, yo' from Mississippi, non?"

She didn't dignify that with a reply.

He laughed, low and dark. "Den that would make yo' a river rat, non?" he pointed out with a subtle delight in his voice.

"Keep talkin' lahke that, swamp rat, and there will be nothin' fo' those bimbos to gawk ovah," she glared.

"Really?" There was a distinct glint in his eyes although Rogue couldn't see anything. This was getting to be more and more interesting. "An' how did a belle fille such as y'rself come t' dat conclusion?"

"Look," Rogue said bluntly. "Tah put it simply, yer reputation precedes yah, Cajun. The only reason why ah spoke up was because Kit's new here – yah're bein' unfair. Give her a break, she doesn't know the ropes t' this school yet."

Remy laughed softly, his eyes hardening at her words. "An' do yo' always judge a person by his reputation?"

"Well, judgin' from what yo' were doing tah Kit in the cafeteria, yer reputation held true, didn't it?" she flashed, annoyance getting the better of her. "And if yah-"

She stopped as she realized what he was doing. He was provoking her, compromising her, enjoying himself at her expense. In short, he was playing with her. Anger abruptly flared inside her, causing her cheeks to flush. She instantly regretted washing off her makeup for practice.

"What do yo' want with meh?" she snapped.

His smile widened. "Do yo' really want t' know, Rogue?" he asked, a slow shit-eating smile spread across his face. "But Remy think yo' already do, don't yah? Back in de cafeteria, yo' started it all by calling to Remy. Well, here he is."

"Ah did NOT call t' yah, yo'…swamp rat!" sputtered Rogue as his words hit home. 'The guy was hopelessly disgusting! How could he possibly…'

Remy chuckled as Rogue realized yet again she had been provoked by one of his tricks.

She could feel the hairs on her nape stand on end.

'The guy was implying she had willfully diverted his attention onto her, the lecherous Cajun! She had not thought of it that way at all! The only reason why she had spoken out was because he was at it with Kitty, a potential friend. Now, she briefly wondered if she had made a terrible mistake after all. This person was formidable. And right now, she had his full attention, alright.'

But Rogue was not a girl to back down from anyone, although she realized she had to change tactics in this situation, and fast. Letting out another word against this master manipulator – captain of the debate team, for crying out loud! – would prove unwise. He was simply going to twist it around to serve his purposes.

Defiantly, Rogue stared back at him, her chin lifted. Remy felt a flash of admiration for the girl.

"Rogue…" he breathed, pulling off his sunglasses to reveal his red and black eyes. "An unusual name…" he said staring at her intently.

'W-what…?'

Rogue was slowly finding it difficult to breathe, but she stubbornly held on, willing herself to meet his gaze. His eyes almost seemed to glow.

"De name suits yo'," he finished abruptly. Suddenly, he dropped his tone, and Rogue stood there, dazed. She felt as though she had just come out of a heavy spell.

"Tell Summers I'll be goin' ahead," he said, no longer speaking in the third person. "I suspect I'll be seeing mo' of yo' soon, Rogue." A quiet, definite emphasis on her name, and then he had turned his back and was walking away, leaving Rogue to deal with her confused thoughts as they came crashing in.

* * *

Remy crossed onto the other side of the track oval without looking back, feeling a strange elation coursing through him.

'Merde,that felt good. That felt really, really good. It had been a long time since he had last flirted like that. And the girl Rogue was showing a lot of promise of being more interesting than the girls he usually pursued and discarded. She was showing signs of being able to last a few rounds. He liked that.'

He strode over to where faithful Lapin was waiting for him.

"How did it g', Remy?" he piped in as Remy approached.

"Better dan expected," he said, pleasantly. "What else have yo' got on her?"

Lapin checked his notes. "Well, not much in de way o' personal information. She's got a half-brother an' lives wit her parraine."

"What's her relation wit Summers?" Remy wanted to know.

"Well, dey were in the same junior high school together, both also on the track and field team. So dey must've known each other fo' quite a while."

"Yet Summers has a girlfriend," observed Remy.

"Jean Grey," Lapin affirmed, looking up at his friend. "But dere's no indication dat Rogue an' Scott like each other dat way," he said, logically.

Remy's eyes narrowed as he remembered how Rogue had looked as she approached Summers. Well, that was before she realized he was there. Her reaction to his presence was quite another matter, entirely.

Now why did he get the impression there was something in the way she had looked at Summers?

At any rate, it was too early to tell.

"Fill meh up on what she does after school," he instructed Lapin. "Everythin' – where she hangs out, her favorite color, food, movie – de works."

Nothing can galvanize Remy Lebeau into action as much as a challenge can. What he had in his hands was a girl of stone. It's time to show her who he was – whether she likes it or not.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Read & review!

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _You Can't Always Get What You Want_ - The Rolling Stones (Let It Bleed)**

* * *

****French lexicon **

_belle_ – _pretty _

_chère_ – _dear_

_fille_ – _girl_

_merde_ – _damn (or shit depending on the context)_

_parraine_ – _godmother_

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

_**Star - **_I loved London…despite being very busy and I barely knew where I was when I was there. It was so expensive. Windsor was not worth the train ride it took to get there. My friend was obsessed to eat British ice cream; she dragged me all over Windsor looking for an ice cream shop. We found Ben & Jerry's. It was odd she only knew it wasn't British ice cream until we exited the store and read her ice cream cup. The spoon was from Singapore. The castle there was huge…so many rooms…we got kicked out of the gift shop for sword fighting…all in all, a good day. :D I absolutely need to save my money and go back one day. I wish to be as well traveled as your step-nan. We should all appreciate the giggle loop! My intro to psych class never did that…This chapter Pete doesn't say anything! But don't worry, he'll be talking up a storm later…and you can comment all you want on my attempt at writing his accent :D 

_**cooltangerine**_ – ROMY is the true X-Men classic romance. I love love/hate relationships. It's why I watched the X-Files for so many years…and fell in love with Firefly…this is the first time I'm writing an X-Men fanfic, I usually write original works that have sooo many love/hate relationships my sister begs me to write in a normal couple...this chapter is devoted to ROMY, I hope you enjoy!

_**ELLIEdangerous**_ – Me too! I know you'll love this chapter! ROMY all the way! Thanks for your support.

_**NaijaStrawberrie**_ – You are so ace! You are the first and only person to review all my chapters! I'm so happy you love the story!

_**BrOKeN**_ _**dArK**_ _**ANgeL**_ – 13 isn't an unlucky number, it's my birthday, so either I am super lucky or I was born under a bad star…I choose lucky. Wittle Remy isn't playing fair…darn that Cajun charm. Roguey can handle herself…

_**sakura**_ _**jade**_ – I will!

_**Cuadernos**_ – I love ROMY too!


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter VI : How Can You Be Sure?

* * *

Neither girl felt like talking the next day. Rogue, for reasons which she did not divulge, sat in a corner of the classroom, trapped firmly in her own world, picking at her gloves. She would frequently sigh, and sometimes, a spasm of rage would cross her melancholy features, making Kitty think twice about asking her what was wrong.

For Kitty's part, it was a shock for her to discover that they were going to have back-to-back periods of physical science first thing in the morning.

'Why?' she wailed, inwardly as the session started and debated banging her head against the lab bench repeatedly.

And to be expected, Pete was not helping things at all.

He had gotten over being silent, Kitty doubted very much if that was in his nature, to begin with, but at the rate he was going, Kitty wished he would just revert to his silent nastiness the day before.

After being addressed alternately as "Hey", "Oi", and "Hey, you" for the fifth time, Kitty turned her back stiffly on her partner, concentrating in mixing the reagent with the appropriate buffer.

"Hey, you!" Pete called again, annoyed. "Did yo' hear wot I jus' said?"

Kitty shot him a look that effectively made him freeze.

"My name," she said, frigidly. "Is Katherine. If you, like, haven't gotten that name past that thick skull of yours, don't even bother talking to me. Don't talk to me, or look at me, or even do so much as get near me, OKAY?"

Pete looked taken aback, before rallying with "Who wants t', anyway?"

"Mr. Wisdom, if you cannot keep quiet, I suggest you go out of the classroom," called Mr. McCoy from across the lab.

Pete shot the elderly teacher a look of undisguised loathing before sitting down to glare at the boiling contents of the beaker before him.

Kitty watched him from the corner of her eye, fuming. 'He really thinks he looks SOOOO cool, playing the angry rebel, doesn't he?' she thought. 'Well, he looks extremely stupid, and I'm not going to let him get away with it!'

"Hey Kitty, can you pass me one of your pH indicators?" asked a girl from the next lab bench over. Pete's eye twitched when she responded with a smile and pass over the beige coloured paper.

She finished preparing the solution, and made her way to the boiling beaker, adding the specified number of drops indicated in the manual. She made it a point to ignore him, although she could sense him watching her.

"Oi," he said a moment later.

Her first impulse was to hurl the boiling beaker and its contents onto his face. She restrained herself.

"Kitty? That's wot yo' go by?" he continued.

"What's wrong with Kitty?" Kitty asked impatiently, despite herself.

"Sounds like a hooker's call name."

Kitty's mouth dropped open. "Did you, like, just sit there and come up with the most obnoxious thing that you could say?"

"Coulda been a lot worse than that."

A vein broke out at Kitty's temple. "Just don't talk to me," she shot back, not bothering to hide the fact that she was angry or lower her voice.

"Make me," he responded glaring down at her, invading her personal space. Leaning away from him, her arm knocked the graduated cylinder on the bench which shattered on impact.

Mr. McCoy was instantly at their side. "You two, get out of the classroom. NOW!"

"But, Mr. McCoy…t-the experiment!" Kitty gasped, aghast, looking back and forth from the glass on the floor to the boiling beaker.

"And you will not return until you learn how to behave properly in a laboratory," finished Mr. McCoy with finality.

"Like, now look what you've done!" accused Kitty when they were outside the classroom.

"Hmph!" Pete said, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his lab coat and leaning back on the wall.

"You…you are so…" Kitty began furiously, wondering how this person can repeatedly reduce her to a state beyond words. "You're such a jerk!"

Pete gave her a lidded look, plainly evident that he could not care less.

"No wonder Michelle wouldn't give you the time of day, considering you're totally uncivilized, and…and…"

That hit home.

"How," he growled low in his throat, "did yo' come 'cross that?"

"Aha!" declared Kitty. "So it is true!"

"I never said so!" he shouted. "Wot I want t' know is how yo' managed t' link me with that…that…girl?!"

It was Kitty's turn to gloat. "Hmph! It's not exactly a secret in the school how much you hate each other."

Pete found he could not say anything to that.

After a moment of silence, Kitty's curiosity got the better of her, and she said, "Well? Is it true or not that you used to go out with her?"

"Enough!" erupted Pete. "I don't intend t' tell yo' anythin' because it's none of yer business, so stop askin'!"

"Well, I will if you, like, stop being mean to me just because I rub you the wrong way!" returned Kitty.

"Feh!" Pete turned away.

Kitty glared at him for a minute or two before shaking her head and turning her attention onto the window and the lawn outside.

She sighed. The guy was impossible, but what he said was true; it was none of her business. It's just that she wasn't used to people hating her at first sight. Since coming to this school, she could feel her world had gone upside down just because of this one person. It was totally unfair.

Pete heard her sigh, and caught himself stealing a look at the girl. She didn't see him, she was too busy looking out the window. And as much as he wanted to look away, he found that he could not do so.

'Why does she have to be so bloody annoying…?' he wondered.

But no answer was forthcoming, and nothing was resolved as the school bell rang to usher in the second period.

* * *

During break time, Kitty accompanied Rogue to the second floor, and as they left their tiny world behind to enter the sophomores' domain, she couldn't understand why her friend wasn't nervous. She wished she was back in the lounge downstairs gossiping with Jubilee but Rogue had to deliver a package to Scott, along with the paper listing the track team's scheduled activities so that she can be spared from having to present it to the office of the Central Student Council herself. And since Rogue wasn't going to see the sophomore after classes, as they had no practice today, now's a good time as any to fulfill her task.

Kitty doubted if Rogue would relish telling her why she didn't want to bother with the CSC, so Kitty kept her questions to herself.

Kitty stood a distance away as Rogue went to a nearby door. Pretty soon, a tall boy with ruby red sunglasses came to meet her at the doorway, smiling. They spoke a few words, the parcel and paper exchanged hands, and Rogue rejoined her, relieved, if not a little flushed.

"C'mon, let's get outta of here," said Rogue, strangely hurried.

But they were not fast enough.

"Rogue," said a voice from behind her.

Kitty stared as Rogue she froze like a little rabbit.

Remy Lebeau approached at his leisure, wearing a serene, pleasant smile.

"'magine seein' ya 'ere, alon' wit de petit," he declared, nodding at Kitty, politely.

If Rogue had looked flushed after meeting Scott, it was nothing compared to how she was looking now. And seeing her blush, Kitty could not help but feel another question budding in mind.

"Been t' see someone, cherie?" inquired Lebeau casually.

"Yes," said Rogue, almost defiantly.

"Summers?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," she gritted.

"Yo' sure ya don't have anybody else in mind yo'd like t' visit?" he asked, teasingly.

Kitty felt her jaw drop, and watched as Rogue's face flared to a deep, deep red at those words.

"NO!" She said, sharply and with a glare grabbed Kitty by the arm and made her way down the stairs.

When they were safely back on their floor, Rogue exploded.

"That…swamp rat!" She stormed, shaking. "How dare he insinuate that ah…that he…!"

"Rogue…!" cried Kitty, slightly alarmed.

Rogue forced herself to be calm. After a few deep breaths, she said shortly, "Ah'm alright, Kit. Ah'm sorry yo' had to be dragged into that. Yo' go on ahead, okay? Ah'll just go t' the washroom…"

Kitty watched her go, feeling apprehension mixed with a little bit of amusement. 'If his words were anything to go by, could it be that Lebeau had a thing for Rogue? And yet, Rogue did not seem to appreciate his attention at all. Too bad, though,' Kitty thought. 'They look cute together.'

A tap on her shoulder, and then suddenly she was being wheeled around and frog-marched out of the building.

"H--hey!" cried Kitty, turning her head to see who it was who was steering her from behind.

"Hi ya, dollface!" said a large boy with the Mohawk hairstyle currently half carrying her.

"YOU TWO AGAIN!!!"

"Don't fret, we're just carrying out orders. Somebody just wants to meet you," said the other one, gleefully.

"Yeah, don't worry, we ain't going to hurt you, promise!" piped in his companion.

"Let me go!"

They were outside now, and there, leaning on the railings near the stone steps, was a boy with shaggy brown hair. He looked like he just got out the hospital, as he had a cast on his left arm. He wasn't bad-looking, either, although there was a fierce look to his light blue eyes.

He straightened when he saw Kitty and came around her.

"Here she is, boss," announced the lankier henchman.

"What do you think you're doing? I told you to escort her out, not frighten her!" he said savagely.

The small boy shrunk away.

"I--I wasn't scared," Kitty said, careful not to get too close to this weirdo.

"I gotta apologize if they did," he said slowly as if the wrong word would send her screaming.

"I told you I didn't get scared."

"Oh."

An awkward silence ensued. The boy started pacing around her, taking her in.

Kitty could feel her brows twitching. 'What is this…?'

"What do you want from me?" she ventured.

He stuck his hand out. "My name's Lance. Lance Alvers."

"Hi—Katherine Pryde, well Kitty to most," said Kitty as she let him shake her hand vigorously. This was turning out to be a very strange meeting, indeed.

"Kitty," he said, and trailed off into silence again.

"Right." Kitty took back her hand, watching him uncertainly.

"Kitty - I've been thinking…"

"Oi! Since when were yo' capable o' that?"

'That voice…!' Kitty turned her head.

Startled, Lance whipped around.

"Y--You!" he said.

Kitty took a peek past Lance.

True enough, Pete was there, standing a few feet behind Lance, his hands in his pockets, surveying the whole scene with a dangerous smile.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?" growled Lance.

"What are yo' doin' with her?" Pete indicated Kitty with a jerk of his head. "I reckon she's not here by her choice."

"Who's she to you?" snapped Lance, then stopped as if a new and startling thought just occurred to him.

"You wouldn't have known we're here unless you followed her…" began Lance slowly, as if putting the pieces of a puzzle together and coming up with a picture he didn't like. "And then there was that thing yesterday when you drove Dukes and Tolansky away from her…"

Kitty stared at him, not sure what he was driving at.

"You've…you've been looking after her, haven't you?" Lance seemed to find this all very meaningful, in a horrible way. "Who is she--don't tell me she's your girlfriend?!!"

Kitty stiffened at that remark, a look of utter disbelief on her face. So did Pete. But it lasted only a moment.

"Hah!" said Pete with a smirk, his eyes closed derisively and a hand on his chin. "I don't know how yo' arrived at that thought, but you'd better have yer head checked, yo' wanker."

Lance took a step back.

"There's no way," said Pete, furiously, "that THAT bint could possibly be my girlfriend!"

This, with a jab at Kitty's direction.

"She's…she's just my lab partner…" he finished somewhat lamely.

"Then what're you doing here?" replied Lance coolly crossing his arms.

Kitty had had enough.

"That's right," she ground out. "Pete could not possibly be my boyfriend! He's got somebody else he likes! Or rather despises! Or whatever! And if that's the only thing you want to know, you've got your answer! I'd like to go back in now."

She stalked past the two guys.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Pete and Lance said, almost simultaneously. But Pete chose to follow her inside.

"HEY!! Where are you going?!"

* * *

"HEY!!"

"Go away!" Kitty snapped.

"What did Alvers want from yo'?" Pete wanted to know, catching up.

"How should I know?" Kitty hurled at him. "You very conveniently showed up!"

"He was checkin' yo' out, wasn't he!"

Kitty stopped and eyed him with misgiving.

"…so what if he was?" she replied.

Pete could not believe his ears. "Yo' mean yo' don't mind associatin' with wankers like that?!" he said, incredulously.

"You'd find this hard to believe, Wisdom," said Kitty quite coolly, "but he's got better manners than you can possibly have."

With that she walked away, leaving a stunned Pete to stand there and make sense of the mess of it all.

"Y--you…IDIOT!" was the only thing he could say.

* * *

'So unfair…this is just so unfair!!!!' Kitty groaned inwardly as the school day ended and once again, she was going across the lawn with Rogue on the way out of the campus.

Of course, it didn't help her any when she told Rogue what happened and Rogue told her Lance and Pete were enemies, and that they regularly got into nasty brawls. The last fight, it turned out, had left Lance with a nasty cut on his head and a broken arm and suspension for Pete.

"Well, at least…at least, he went after yo'," said Rogue, trying hopelessly to salvage the situation and cheer Kitty up. "At least nothin' happened between you and Lance…right?"

Kitty let out a weary sigh. From day one, no matter how much she tried to steer away from Pete, why was it she felt she was inevitably being sucked back up into his world?

'God, what did I ever do to merit this kind of punishment?'

"You'd better be careful, Kit," warned Rogue. "Lance might think that you're…ya know, attached to Pete. Maybe that was why he was checkin' yo' out."

Kitty shook her head. Somehow, she didn't quite think Lance would be that ruthless.

"If you want to know the truth, Rogue," said Kitty, "he's more likeable than Pete."

"Really?" snorted Rogue.

"And speaking of the devil…" Kitty muttered.

There right before them, was the familiar figure with shaggy, dark hair, his back to them.

"I thought we left him behind in the buildin'," said Rogue.

"Hey, Wisdom!" called Kitty, resentfully before she could stop herself.

It didn't seem right that he should leave school today without being given a full account of what he did to make her day lousy. That could help ease her misery a bit.

"Hey, wait…Kit, that's…" Rogue began.

They saw the guy go still ever so slightly at the sound of that name, and it was only when he turned that Kitty realized he was not Pete…

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review!

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _How Can You Be Sure?_ - Radiohead (Fake Plastic Trees)

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

_**Mimi The Witch**_ – I know there hasn't been much Kitty based stories…unless you're a fan of Pietro/Kitty pairings which aren't very canon. Or Bobby/Kitty pairings which I find odd to say the least. melissarxy1 writes primarily Kitty/Pete pairings, check out some of her stories if you need a fix. And who doesn't love ROMY.

_**cooltangarine**_ – I too am a hapless romantic. I watched the 10th kingdom last weekend and sighed dreamily through the whole 6 to 7 hours of it. Same goes for watching Princess Bride and Sleeping Beauty. Argh. I think that's what started my love of love/hate relationships: Sleeping Beauty. That scene in the forest with Prince Charming and the owl and the Princess…but I digress. I'll try to keep up the writing…I have this plot bunny…it involves intrigue and a favourite pyromaniac…

_**Star**_ – More Kete? Is that what they call it? I have never had clotted cream but my mom says its good…bah…I enjoyed the ice cream I ate there…but I am a fan of the soft serve cheap ice cream that's a bike ride from my house…I am easy to please with ice cream. There was some ROMY but I am not too happy with accents, I rushed…I wanted to post a chapter…

_**ELLIEdangerous**_ – We all know Rogue has issues…I would already be a pile of mush at Remy's feet.

_**inTHEgrid**_ – Thanks!

_**PetiteDiable**_ – Merci beaucoup!! Updates will be sporadic since I am back in uni again…

_**BrOKeN**_ _**dArK**_ _**ANgeL**_ – Rogue will have her own cards to play…but Remy wants satisfaction…mhaha

_**NaijaStrawberrie**_ – I love all your reviews!!! I feel so special, you reviewed every chapter!!! Remy will push more than Rogue's buttons soon...

_**melissarxy1**_ – More Pete and Kitty banter and an allusion to Michelle…de plot thickens! Thanks for all your help!


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter VII : Hang Me Out To Dry

* * *

The orange-gold of the setting sun had made the shadows of the school appear longer, stretching the shade across the lawn. Surely it must be this capacity of illusion that sunsets carry which had led Kitty to make a mistake with the person before her, because when the boy turned slowly toward them, there was no mistaking this guy for Pete.

True, they wore the same type of clothing and had similar builds, the hair was the same shaggy length; even the stormy blue gaze was familiar. But there the similarities ended.

There was none of the noisy, temperamental streak of Pete anywhere on this guy. The tilt of the head, the unconsciously dignified way the guy carried himself with all suggested maturity beyond Pete's years.

The lidded eyes carried none of the hot-blooded vitality so evident in the round orbs of Kitty's classmate. What she found instead was the cool, calculating stillness of a large, graceful predator--seemingly calm but vicious.

And if Pete needed a lot of frowning and glaring to emphasize his point, this guy had no need for such actions to express his sense of acute distaste in being called by a certain name. The slanting gaze he gave Kitty said it all.

"What…did you call me?" The voice was deep and smooth, a mere ripple such as a stone would make when thrown in a deep pool. 'He's British, too?!'

Kitty found that she could not really say anything to that. Not when she was sure he had heard right--that she had called him Pete. And he was not happy about it. That, too, was certain.

Who was this complete and utter stranger who vaguely resembled Pete, _well at least from behind_? Another one of his enemies? Somehow, after the long, hard day Kitty was not surprised about anything anymore.

"Sorry, John," said Rogue, stepping forward. "We didn't realize it was ya, sugah."

The one called John ignored her. He continued gazing at Kitty.

"Sorry," she finally muttered, just to have things over and done with, and moved to leave with Rogue.

And suddenly found that her way was blocked by this person. He had moved so fast that Kitty did not realize he was immediately in front of her until she almost bumped into him.

"What the-" Kitty moved back, alarmed.

"Hey now, weh don't want any trouble, an' she already said she was sorry," pointed out Rogue, her accent thickening.

"Who is Pete to you?" he asked softly, looking down at Kitty. His voice nowhere resembled Pete's, where Pete's was brash and carried a certain flair, the stranger looming over her was clipped and cultured.

Kitty could feel something inside her snap. "Listen, you," she said. "I've like had enough of THAT today! I really don't know what is it with the guys around here, but just because a girl knows a boy doesn't mean they've got anything going! SO STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION!"

And Kitty was rewarded as she saw the unflappable John hesitate at those words. Rogue was staring at her half in admiration, half as though she had gone mad.

"I apologize, John or whatever you go by," continued Kitty, her voice showing she wasn't sorry at all. "But I'm really very tired and I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind."

John regarded the riddle in front of him with faintly knit brows, thinking that in all his three years in this school he had never seen a sophomore as impertinent as this one. He should just let her have it. After all, he was not one to hesitate just because his opponent was a girl.

So why was it he could not move on that thought?

"Yo' bloody heard her; let them go," said a voice behind them.

John moved back a fraction, turning his face unhurriedly to regard the newcomer.

Kitty closed her eyes, feeling a nightmarish repetition of the Lance scene unfolding for the second time that day, and a nerve began to twitch on her temple. "Y--you---" she began, turning around. "I've, like, had just about enough of you too, y-"

And she stopped when she saw Pete's face. She had seen him deal with Lance, of course she had, but the expression she was seeing on his face now was not the one he had on earlier. There was none of the derisive, self- confident swagger anywhere about him and Kitty's eyes grew wide as she realized what she was seeing in those stormy blue eyes. She had not seen it before in Pete. In fact, she had never thought him capable of it. Could it be…could it be that what she saw was fear lurking in those stormy depths just now?

When he spoke, though, his voice was steady and a little wry. "Let those two g', Gideon. You've got a problem with meh, I'm right 'ere," he said.

John shook his head, a smile starting at a corner of his mouth.

It scared Kitty badly. She felt Rogue tug her back as John advanced on Pete.

"No. You're not a problem," said John with quiet menace. "To say that you are a problem is a gross understatement."

Pete turned on Kitty, and shouted, "Well? What're yo' waiting fo'? Get the bloody hell out o' 'ere! NOW!"

Rogue need not be told twice. Grabbing Kitty, she made her way across the lawn.

* * *

"We can't just leave him, Rogue!" cried Kitty, alarmed, wrenching her arm out of her grasp.

"Weh can't do anythin' back there," said Rogue grimly grabbing her just as she attempted to go back. "There's only one thin' weh can do--"

The only thing they can do died on Rogue's lips when they rounded the corner and reached the main building to find Nathaniel Essex, of all people, coming out the front door.

He raised an eyebrow at the two girls as they stopped, panting, a few feet away. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked. "Katherine and Rogue--what have you been up to?"

Rogue tightened her hold on Kitty's arm in an unmistakable sign of warning. She straightened up and said casually, "Nothin'."

Essex moved in closer, and managed to take a suspicious glace from where they came from. It was certainly lucky he couldn't see the lawn from where they were standing.

He turned back to the girls. "I hope you haven't been into trouble," he said.

"Of course not," said Rogue, the color of her cheeks paled slightly despite her make-up. "It's just that weh need ta get some papers from the administrative office, an' weh have t' get them now before they close, so…"

Essex moved aside. "Be my guest," he said.

"What a rotten piece o' bad luck…" gritted Rogue as they got into the building and stopped after rounding the corner.

"Rogue! We can't report him to the teachers! He'll get into more trouble!" Kitty hissed at her ear.

"Ah wasn't planning to! Ah was lookin' fo' Pitman an' Doyle. Why did Essex have ta get in the way?!" huffed Rogue, frustrated. "Look, let's go back, ah think ah can at least hold off John. But first, let's check on Essex. Has he gone yet?"

"Yeah," Kitty said, looking back and seeing nobody standing outside the building.

"Let's just hope he didn't go 'round the back ta check if anythin' was wrong," Rogue said. "The last thing weh need is Essex sticking his ugly head in it."

"Rogue, who is he?" Kitty wanted to know as they traced their steps back.

"John Gideon. He's a senior student who's better known as president of the school's boxing club, more lahke a glorified fight club, and…" Rogue pursed her lips, not sure if she should go on.

"And…?"

"Well, of course those two would nevah admit it, but rumor has it…rumor has it they used ta be best friends…"

* * *

John watched them go, his face impassive. He turned back to Pete.

"Some girl you've got. Quite a runner," he observed. "Do you always stick to losers like that, Wisdom? People who just can't wait to quit on you?"

"She's not my girl," Pete said, feeling the first stirrings of anger. "And is that the only reason why you've come to see me? To han' me out ta dry?"

John regarded him speculatively. "No. If it were only that, you're not even worth half the effort," he said, smoothly.

Pete knew then what was coming.

"Of all the high schools in New York, why did you have to come into this one?" John said almost conversationally as he continued to walk toward Pete.

Pete snorted. "Luck, I suppose," he said. He wasn't going to back down. John might know more about him that most, and he may be older, and he may certainly hate his guts, but Pete wasn't going to back down from him. Especially since he had caught him harassing Kitty. It was really his fault, to begin with. With Kitty gone, Pete found he could breathe a little easier. To be truthful, fear had wrenched him when he turned the corner to find John looming over her.

The chit seemed to have fared very well on her own, though. He had to give her that much.

"Something interesting turned up at the club meeting earlier," said John, stopping in front of the younger boy. "Johanssen reported that she received a new application for entry from a student. Yours."

"I don't see anythin' bloody wrong with that."

"But I do," said John, coldly. "Of course, I will not be able to stop you from entering, but consider this as fair warning: once you enter, your days will be filled with so much pain you'll wish you've never joined."

Pete did not seem very impressed.

Boxing was, to him, an obsession above John. He had given it a lot of consideration, and John being president of the club might be difficult, but fighting was worth far more than that.

"I will be lookin' forward t' it," said Pete.

"Let that be on your own head, then." With that, John turned abruptly to leave.

Pete watched him go, feeling curiously relieved that this single encounter had not escalated into anything else.

Taking out his zippo lighter from his back pocket, he lit a cigarette. After a slow calming drag, he turned to the opposite side and left, leaving the lawn peaceful and seemingly undisturbed, so that rounding the corner a moment later, neither Essex nor the two girls who came shortly after Nathaniel's departure, saw anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review!

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _Hang Me Up To Dry_ - Cold War Kids (Up in Rags/With Our Wallets Full)

* * *

**Author's Note**: For a better term, how to stay as canon as possible:

_John Gideon – _He is a member of F.66 which is an organization that Pete Wisdom had ties too. He is a psychopath in the comic books but this is a romantic comedy so his character will be toned down but he is still an evil SOB.

_Constance Johanssen_ – She is also a member of F.66.

_Pitman & Doyle_ – Friends of Pete Wisdom

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

**_runaway rogue _**– Sorry, no ROMY in this chapter but the next chapter is dare I say brilliant and new characters! Can you guess who??

**_alittlelessconversation –_** I concur and the mystery guy is more villainous than first perceived…

**_BrOKeN dArK ANgeL –_** Remy will get his satisfaction in the next chapter…

**_gambit-rogue – _**Yeah, no ROMY but the next chapter will be chockfull of it.

**_cooltangarine – _**Ah bien, c'est carrément bon d'avoir des bonnes commentaires comme ça! J'avoue que je suis un peu nerveuse du succès de l'histoire...years growing up in a francophone province has paid off somewhat…not much ROMY but that will come soon…this chapter was necessary for the plot. Thanks for the support!

**_NaijaStrawberrie – _**Thanks a lot, more is definitely to come!

**_Star – _**Ah, I try to have an even balance…Kitty well she doesn't know the whole story. Michelle and Pete…a complex duo…to add fuel to your curiosity, she did not cheat on him with Lance…I leave you to draw more conclusions…mhaha…

**_Mimi The Witch – _**I do love the banter. More randomness to come and intrigue…

**_melissarxy1 – _**Indeed, who could ask for more…since the ending of the X-Men: Evolution and the horrible ending of X3, we need more of the classics…I know my heart will break when I watch the Transformers movie…why must they meddle in my childhood heroes…why? lol

**_roguestudent – _**Thanks for the info on American schools. I know you can graduate earlier but in Quebec, you graduate in grade 11 so I was seventeen. I am pretty sure that most American schools keep you till grade 12 or something like that. For intensive purposes, I just wanted to make the ages work for all the characters. Gah, I am trying to keep the story fairly canon, aside from Remy's eye color, none of the students are mutants. I couldn't bear to change his eyes…oh so dreamy eyes. More ROMY is on the way… and more of Scott, the introduction of our favorite pyro and a fight! Mhaha…Thanks so much for the support!


	8. Chapter VIII

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter VIII : Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

* * *

Kitty did not believe her eyes. "Where…where did they go?" She asked, gazing wide-eyed at the empty lawn.

"Nothin'…happened?" Rogue said, clearly surprised, walking over the area where they had been almost ten minutes ago.

A cursory inspection of the nearby premises yielded nothing.

"He couldn't have crawled away tha' fast if he were beaten ta a pulp," said Rogue logically as they returned to the lawn. "So ah guess they really didn't get inta a fight after all."

"What made you think Pete would be the one to get beaten into a pulp?" asked Kitty a bit flatly.

"Well, John is the school's boxin' champion aftah all," Rogue said. "Ya just don't mess with people lahke that with no good reason."

Kitty sighed heavily. "Well, I guess that's like all there is to it. It's really a good thing nothing happened. I don't think I can stand this much excitement all in one day."

"Don't let him get ta yah," said Rogue, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look, would yah lahke some ice cream before goin' home? Weh can stop by the café near the school. Ah'll call one of mah friends, she should be outta class by now."

"Sure."

After texting her friend, they walked slowly out of the school, talking as they went.

"How's it goin' with Pete as lab partners?"

"Just awful. He's really making things so difficult," said Kitty. "I mean like he's totally exasperating! And noisy, and rude, among other things…"

Rogue smiled. "Really?" she said. "So what's Katherine Pryde's type when it comes ta guys?"

Kitty sighed, beginning to smile as well. "Definitely not someone who's violent and prone to picking fights, or for that matter, somebody who's selfish, malicious and short-tempered. He should be kind, considerate, romantic…"

As she trailed off with a wistful expression on her face, Rogue said, "So definitely naught someone lahke Pete, huh?"

"Definitely," Kitty said with alacrity. "How about you, Rogue? What's your type?"

Rogue was suddenly looking a bit flushed. "Oh, the usual, ah expect," she said.

"You mean cool, calm, intelligent--something like that?" teased Kitty.

"Somethin' lahke that," said Rogue.

"Like Remy, perhaps?" Kitty prodded, grinning.

"Of course NOT!" said Rogue, hotly. "Kitty…!"

For a moment, words appeared to fail Rogue as she tried to voice out something that could properly describe the guy's crimes.

"That swamp rat is absolutely disgustin'! He's shameless, ruthless, completely devoid of morals, an' a player ta boot!" she finally said.

Kitty remembered what he had said to make Rogue nearly jump out of her skin earlier when they had visited the seniors' domain. Of course he was just teasing Rogue, but why would he even think of doing it, in the first place? And there had been something beneath the caressing tone Kitty could not put a name to which made the tease something a bit more than meets the eye.

"He seems to like you," said Kitty.

Rogue shook her head. "He does naught," she said, bitterly. "He just thinks ah'm this big challenge he has ta overcome. Ah'm his current project, if yah'd lahke ta put it that way."

Kitty stared at Rogue.

"He's got it into his head he's irresistible, so the first girl who comes along who openly gets revolted by the idea gets ta become a freak-- someone he has ta examine more closely," said Rogue.

"Rogue…"

"Don't worry, though, Kit," Rogue said quickly. "He's not goin' to get ta meh."

"Good for you, Rogue," said Kitty. "I guess we've got our share of annoying boys to deal with."

"There's no runnin' away from these types in this school, unfortunately," said Rogue. "Of course, there are some who are really not that bad."

"Like Scott?" Kitty asked gently.

Rogue smiled almost sadly. "He's already got a girlfriend," said Rogue with finality, as if closing a case. "All the good ones are already taken."

Kitty found that she could not say anything to that.

After all, even Pete, with his foul temper and his notoriety, had somebody like Michelle, however briefly.

"There's the café," Rogue pointed out. "C'mon ah can finally introduce yah ta Wanda. And let's talk about somethin' else, shall weh? What are yah doin' this weekend?"

Laughing, they set out to cross the street, not aware that somebody had seen them from a distance and, after a moment's pause, decided to follow them.

* * *

Remy leaned back into his seat, satisfied. Across him, fellow debate team members St. John Allerdyce, Lucas Bishop and Emil Lapin continued to stare at him as they digested what he had to say.

"So the shelia ran away," said St. John, finally.

"After all dis time an' Remy still manages to impress himself." Lebeau smiled behind his sunglasses.

"Because you said what you said." Lucas didn't bother to hide his razor-sharp tone from Lebeau. They were, after all, fellow seniors. And he hated his guts. "Big deal."

Remy leaned on the table, raising his brow at an unimpressed Lucas. "So what are yah sayin', homme?"

"What I'm saying is, any sophomore when faced with a head-on assault like that in a corridor of seniors would react the way she did. That doesn't mean she thinks you're something," said Lucas indifferently. "All in all, I'd say you can't draw a reliable conclusion from that encounter."

"But what 'bout dat episode in de cafeteria? De track field?" Lapin asked, trying to defend Lebeau. "Surely dose incidents will warrant some merit--"

"Look Lebeau," said Lucas, not bothering to acknowledge Lapin's presence. "I'm not saying she's not responding to you. Hell, she's responsive, all right, but that's a long shot from saying she likes you. You should know that! More than anything, she's outdone herself by showing you how much she hates your guts."

"But--but dat's a start," pointed out Lapin. "She wouldn't be hatin' Remy's guts like dat for nothin'! De fact dat she does means she likes him, non?"

"Don' make me give you a time-out, Emil..." Remy turned to him, effectively shutting him up. Remy stared at Lucas coolly, inwardly acknowledging he had a point. Not that he would ever acknowledge it in Bishop's face.

"What would it take, den?" he asked.

"You know, LeBeau, you are indeed something of a jerk," said Lucas, getting bored with the conversation.

"Dere yo' go, mon ami – dere's somethin' yo' can always count on," Remy smirked, leaning back into the booth.

The problem of Rogue was becoming more and more complex. It was clearly not enough that he could make Rogue react. What was the point of proving she could respond, when she could not respond positively? What he had so far was a set of conjectures derived indirectly from her reaction, but face it: The conjectures were not solid evidence. And inconclusive evidence could not hold in any grounds of debate. He needed more solid proof--something short of her clinging to his arm-- that would effectively clarify, once and for all, that he could make her like him. But was that really his primary objective when he started? When he crossed that track oval to declare open war, had he really wanted to make her like him?

'Not really,' thought Remy truthfully.

When he crossed the track field, he had one thing clear in his mind: he wanted to see how much he could rattle her. Because to be perfectly honest, he really did not think he could like a girl like Rogue. And she had to be put in her place. So how did this come about? Why were they sitting here in a corner of a small café discussing possible tactics to bring a mere girl to heel?

'Because,' Remy said to himself, 'yo're absolutely goin' nowhere wit' her…an' admit it, after ya took one good look at her, yo've decided she could be worth all de trouble after all…'

"How 'bout some jealousy?" St. John suggested clicking his lighter. "That would make fo' more solid, more tangible evidence."

'Hmm…' Remy had to acknowledge it was not a bad idea.

The chimes above the café door sounded as it opened, and amidst the chatter within the room, Lebeau looked up to see his chance come in.

"Well, well, look who decided t' drop by," he said, allowing a smile--a full, delighted smile--to show on his face as he stood up. "Well, mon ami, yah're about ta see your suggestion tested."

Quickly, surely he made for the two girls who had entered.

"Looks like Lebeau is gonna make right an ass of 'imself," said St. John laughing not noticing a pair of dark blue eyes narrowing in the booth next to him who had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Rogue turned just in time to see him heading their way, and her face paled. There was nowhere for her to run, no way for her to dodge him in this place…

But he wasn't even looking at her for a change. He was brushing past her, striding over to Kitty.

"Ah, p'tit!" he said to a startled Kitty and, before she could register what he was about to do, he had grasped her hands tightly in his.

"'magine seein' y' here," he said, hoarsely. "You're indeed a sight fo' sore eyes…dis, dis must surely be a sign!"

"EHHH…?" Kitty cried, her eyes wide.

From the corner of his eyes, Remy could see Rogue start in intense surprise before her face began to turn furiously, furiously red.

'Well, dere you have it, Johnny-boy,' he laughed inwardly. 'Befor' Remy finishes wit her, dere's no way you're goin' t' mistake DAT fo' anythin' else!'

But he was not allowed to carry on.

"What…the hell…do yo' think… you're bloody well doin'?" a voice from the doorway asked.

Remy turned to see a strange sight. A boy with black hair and furious dark blue eyes stood just inside the door wearing a rumpled Xavier's uniform and a black trench coat.

"I--Pete!" gasped Kitty in total shock. 'What was he doing here???'

"Get yer hands off her!" Pete said, advancing slowly on Remy just as John had previously done earlier with him.

"Pourquoi?" Remy asked.

"Because Cajun," Pete said, seething with repressed rage, "You're goin' t' have t' deal with ME!"

With that, he let out a fist, swiping at Lebeau's head. Only it did not connect with solid flesh.

"Attends!" Lebeau said as he casually ducked, feeling the boy's fist whiz above him. With astonishing, fluid grace, he swerved behind Pete, his face not even bothering to change its expression.

"You're really violent, aren't you homme?" Remy said calmly, with just a hint of annoyance. "Let's go outside fo' dis kind of thin', shall we? Dere are too many people in 'ere."

With that, he calmly walked out the café, his back to Pete. Kitty and Rogue exchanged glances. How could he manage to even consider something like that, given the situation he was in?

"'pologize to her!" said Pete, following him outside.

"It's okay, Pete," said Kitty nervously as she caught up with him. "Don't worry about it!"

Pete turned to her, his expression one of wild disbelief. "What do you mean, it's bloody well okay??" he asked loudly.

"She's tellin' ya not ta sweat it, Wisdom," said Rogue, coldly. "He's just tryin' ta provoke yo'. He's not worth it."

She stared at Remy steadily as she said this, and Remy realized she had caught onto him. No doubt she had recognized Lapin and Bishop in the crowd of interested spectators and had pieced the puzzle together.

But there was no time for that now. Amidst Kitty's sudden cry of alarm, Pete let fly another punch, but Remy was quick to dodge it.

"Ya do realize de gravity of what you're doin', non?" Remy told him coolly, as he easily blocked Pete's blows with his hands, moving with a startling fluidity as he dodged more blows. "Engagin' a senior in a fight is not exactly a very wise move."

"Well, who started it, anyway?" Pete yelled. Remy merely chuckled, as if the whole thing were highly amusing.

'Dammit, but why can't I get a bloody punch through to this guy?! Who was he anyway?' thought Pete.

At one point, as he swung past Remy, the guy even got hold of his arm in a vice-like grip

"Is dat de best ya can do?" he asked, smirking, as he flung Pete's arm away casually causing him to stumble back.

"Fight back, dammit!"

"Yo' mean yo' dink yo' can handle it?" said Remy, in amused disbelief.

"Apologize!"

"Remy didn't do anythin' ta compromise de fille, if dat's what yah're tryin' ta point out," said Remy. "She doesn't have a boyfriend, after all, does she?"

And then, curiously enough, he stopped as a thought occurred to him. He dodged Pete's last blow and turned to Kitty.

"Do yo', p'tit?" he asked, surprised.

Stunned, Kitty could not speak. Neither could Rogue nor Pete.

Remy turned from Pete to Kitty, taking in their stunned faces and misinterpreting them.

"Pardonez-moi, mon brave," he said, scratching his head. "but Remy didn't realize…well, you should have said somethin' at de beginnin'…"

"Wha-what, you…" Pete was beginning to sputter indignantly.

"Remy apologizes p'tit," said Remy formally to Kitty, bowing his head slightly at her direction. "Remy wouldn't have put hims'lf out of line if he'd have realized earlier that you and de garcon... m'excuse…"

With that, he turned away in a flurry of a trench coat and walked off, leaving the three to take in the sudden, startling turn of events.

"HEY!! Come back here, you toe-rag!!!" Pete said, going after him.

"Hey, hey, that's enough, sugah," said Rogue, grabbing his arm. "It's all over."

"That…bloody…wanker!" bit out Pete, angrily, staring at his retreating back incredulously.

"Rogue…" said Kitty, slowly. "I know this sounds crazy, but…you know, he's not really such a bad person after all…"

Rogue shook her head as she watched him walk away, not believing Kitty, and not believing what Remy Lebeau was capable of doing, either. Just as they turned to enter the café, a girl in a black and red pleated skirt and blazer exited carrying a red trench coat.

"You're late," she said startling both girls. She had the same gothic look Rogue had, dark mascara and burgundy lipstick. Her wavy hair was cropped short with red highlights. "Although you have a good excuse this time. Never fail to entertain."

"Wanda, early as usual," said Rogue dryly. "Kit, this is Wanda Maximoff, we've know each otha since middle school."

"Nice to meet you," said Kitty. "I'm Kitty Pryde." Wanda gave her a once over and arched her eyebrow.

"Pleasure's all mine but as nice as it is to converse in front of doors…" started Wanda.

"Come on, miss priss, ah see some tables in the back," said Rogue gesturing to the back of the café.

"Coffee sucks here, come on, there's a place around the corner," said Wanda glancing at the booth St. John still occupied.

Following Wanda's stride they left the café behind them.

"So do what school do you go to?" asked Kitty eyeing Wanda's clothes.

"She goes t' the Lehnsherr Academy."

"Unfortunately," said Wanda darkly loosening her tie.

"Huh?"

"Her father's the headmaster," stated Rogue with a finality that should wrap up Wanda's issues in a neat nutshell.

"Oh," replied Kitty with a weak smile. Sensing an awkward moment, Wanda wedged herself between the duo.

"So, Roguey, I thought the only senior you had interest in was Captain Cardboard," remarked Wanda in a dry tone that started a new slurry of conversation as they entered another restaurant.

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review!

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _Are You Gonna Be My Girl?_ - Jet (Get Born)

* * *

**Author's Note**: For a better term, how to stay as canon as possible:

_St. John Allerdyce – _He is a member of the Alcolytes in the Evolution series. The correct pronunciation of his name is Sinjin but a lot of the characters will be calling him John 'cause they think he just sainted himself.

_Lucas Bishop – _He is a member of the X-Men from the future. He frequently comes to blows with Remy in the canon.

_Wanda Maximoff_ – She's the Scarlet Witch and the daughter of Eric Lehnsherr aka Magneto. Such a happy relationship they have and will be exploited in the story somewhat.

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

_**NaijaStraberrie**_– Thanks so much! More Pete action in this chapter!

_**Mimi The Witch**_ – Thanks! This chapter has more Remy, insert drool. I saw Fantastic Four on Friday…I saw stars each time Chris Evans talked…

_**PetiteDiable**_ – Well, ask and you shall receive. More Rogue/Remy and Pete/Kitty interaction…flirting will come later…don't worry.

_**Shi**_ – OMG Pirates!!! Way better than Ocean's 13 and Fantastic Four…gah…I should spend more time studying than watching movies. I would never change his eyes…and this chapter is full of ROMY goodness.

_**melissarxy1 –**_ Thanks for the support. I hope I didn't stray too much from canon…I have never read any Excalibur comics, I've only watched the '90 cartoon and the stuff that came after. I have another Kitty/Pete story mulling over in my head, still need to work out the kinks in it…


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

The most of the dialogue between Wanda and St. John is from chapter six of _Nine to Five _written by Goldylokz with some minor tweaking for plot purposes. Goldylokz has graciously allowed permission to use it.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter IX : An Attempt To Tip The Scales

* * *

The last day of the week came by to see Kitty in a better mood than she had ever been in since she first stepped into Xavier's Institute.

Even Pete noticed the change in their first period science lab.

"Oi," said Pete as he eyed her suspiciously. "Wot's the matter with yo' this mornin'?"

"Nothing's the matter," she said, keeping her eyes on the beaker as she steadily added hydrochloric acid in. She failed to wipe the small smile from her lips, though.

"Has this got anythin' to do with what happened yesterday?" Pete persisted.

This time, Kitty turned to face him. "Like what do you mean?" she asked.

"Something's not bloody right with yo' today," said Pete, narrowing his eyes. "This doesn't have anythin' t' do with that nancy boy Lebeau, does it?!"

Trust him to think of it that way. But speaking of Remy Lebeau…

"What happened yesterday was pretty interesting. I never thought he was really that kind of person," said Kitty, thoughtfully. She turned to look at Rogue meaningfully as she sat with her lab partner, Jubilation Lee, rolling her eyes at whatever the preppy girl was saying, two tables away.

And Pete did not hesitate to jump to his own conclusions.

"Wot are yo' bloody well sayin'?!" he exploded. "You mean t' say you liked wot he did t' yo'? Yo' like those kinds o' blokes that much?!"

Kitty turned back to him, and said matter-of-factly, "I LOVE them!"

And she watched, exasperated, as Pete's eyes widened in shock. He stumbled away, his hands balling into fists. She could swear she heard him muttering under his breath, "is that how it IS? Is that how things bloody well ARE?!"

"Honestly, can't you tell it's like just a joke?!" she called after him, annoyed. "What's it to you, anyway?"

Pete straightened up and glared at her. "Nothin'!" he said before storming off.

"How could it possibly mean anythin' t' me?" he huffed, just for good measure.

Kitty sighed, watching him move away towards the fume hood.

From the look of things now, though, it seems he's back to his usual, unpleasant self, thought Kitty acidly.

And yet why was he there at all yesterday? And to think they had thought he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. Did he happen to just pass by on his way home? But why so convenient? And why would he care at all what happened to her outside school?

She turned her head slightly to look at Pete as he returned to his seat a few feet away from her and started pounding away at the mortar and pestle, crushing some chemical crystals into powder.

_Because you're going to have to deal with me! _

Why would he even think of saying something like that?

Kitty watched as he continued to wreak havoc with the hapless contents of the mortar, bits of crystals and powder flying in all directions.

I want to ask him so many things, but…

Pete lifted his head to find her staring at him, and effectively shattered the mood by saying, "Wot're yo starin' at? Yo' got a bloody problem or somethin'?"

Kitty sighed.

"What's the point of your crushing the crystals to powder," she found herself telling him, "when you can't even get them to stay in the bowl?"

With that, she turned away. 'Never mind…'

* * *

"Yah're lookin' all chirpy today," observed Rogue dryly during homeroom. "It's sickenin'."

"I do?" Kitty asked as she took out her agenda.

"Does it have anything to do with you-know-who's appearance at the scene yesterday?" Rogue asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Who? Lebeau?" Kitty teased back, deliberately misinterpreting her.

Bad move.

Rogue's expression automatically darkened.

"Rogue, I'm sorry," Kitty said, wondering what had gotten into her to say such a thing. "That--that was an awful thing to say…"

"Let's leave him out of the conversation, okay?" Rogue almost snapped.

A short silence ensued as the class steadily filled up. Then…

"The guy was a total asshole!" Rogue exploded suddenly.

"He was," Kitty agreed.

What he did yesterday was totally unforgivable. Not so much to Kitty as to the person he had intended the whole show for. Kitty should by all rights be offended by what he had done to her, but she felt sorrier for Rogue.

"He must be doing it for a reason," said Kitty trying to stir the conversation in such a way as to prevent Rogue from sinking any deeper into it.

"The reason is obvious enough," said Rogue, bitterly, as she remembered who else had been present in the café to give further motive to his actions.

Kitty briefly considered telling her his newly found merits, however lame they were, but decided against it when she saw Rogue's stormy face.

After all, there was a big chance she could be wrong.

Lebeau may just turn out to be the usual jerk who got kicks out of seeing a girl humiliated. In the end, he could very well hurt Rogue with his persistence.

But Kitty could not help but return to that scene in the seniors' corridor a couple of days ago. There had been something there…

What was it?

It was already at the tip of her tongue…if only she could describe what she had seen on his face and heard in his voice.

She gave up with the thought temporarily and returned to the present to find Rogue still seething.

"Maybe it would help if he sees you're not that affected."

"Ah'm NOT affected, okay?" Rogue said loudly.

Kitty winced. "Erm…Okay."

What was it about certain people, that they could bind themselves to others this way? With no apology, no remorse, and no permission at all?

Against all logic, against all self-control and against all hope, how do some people just creep into one's mind and refuse to leave?

What Rogue had not yet realized, and what Kitty could not bring herself to tell her was, at the rate she was going, she was already fighting a losing battle with Lebeau even in this early stage.

Whether Rogue wanted to or not, he had gotten to her so deeply, so completely, that Rogue had begun to think of him as her ruin…almost lovingly?

Well, maybe not lovingly. But there was no mistaking the passion so clearly evident in Rogue where Remy was concerned.

How strange.

Could it be possible that Remy Lebeau…has become Rogue's precious bane?

* * *

Kitty was excited. 'And why shouldn't I be?" she thought with a firm nod. After all the drama she had to go through she deserved to be happy. Nothing was going to bring her down. 

"Yah joined the computa club?" said Rogue almost choking on her gum.

"Yes…," replied Kitty slowly as if talking to a child and grabbing back the flyer for the club meeting. "I spoke to this guy called Webber and…"

"Ya know, yah've just committed social suicide," drawled Rogue, leaning back in her chair.

"What?! Like no I haven't! Computers are so in!" said Kitty pointing again at the bubblegum pink flyer as if to justify her cause.

"Sure did. But ah'll still hang out with ya. Social outcasts gotta stick togetha."

"What do you mean?" Kitty huffed and just like that her good mood was shattered.

"What's up with her?" asked Jubilee sitting at the desk opposite Rogue.

"Joined the computa club," smirked Rogue.

"Oh my God! That's social suicide!" shrieked Jubilee with enough dramatic inflection to cause Rogue to snort and a few other students to look over.

"Why do people keep saying that?!"

"As a concerned friend, ah thought yah should know," said Rogue.

"But I like computers…" said Kitty morosely.

"Nevah said it was a bad thin'."

"It so is Rogue. Kitty will never be voted prom queen if she goes through with this," replied Jubilee.

"Ah don't think everyone has the same aspirations as ya, Jubes."

"Urg. Kitty don't listen to her. If it weren't for the school uniform, she'd never wear a skirt. For the sake of your social future, don't go to computer club."

"But…" started Kitty.

"Stop scarin' her, Jubes. No one evah died by joinin'."

"I'm trying to help her."

"Ah'll go to the first meeting with ya, Kit."

"You are both hopeless."

"Yah're comin' with us."

"What?! I am so not!"

"Three words Jubes: Forth of July."

"Are you blackmailing me!?"

"Ah prefer extortion, the x makes it sound more professional lahke."

"But that was never proven!" shouted Jubilee, earning a few raised heads. "Fine, but if word gets out, I'll tell Lebeau that you secretly pine for him and you have a shrine to Wisdom." She locked gazes with both girls.

"Whatevah, no one will believe yah after the time yah were convinced Ms. Monroe could control the weatha," replied Rogue with an arched brow.

"Social suicide, Kitty, I hope you know that," Jubilee said in hopes to convince Kitty.

Ms. Monroe entered the classroom ending further protests from Jubilee. So much for her good mood. At least Rogue looked happy but that could just be because Jubilee looked so pissed off.

* * *

"That's so typical of your kind," retorted Jubilee.

"Well, at least ah'm not a sheep like yo'," bit Rogue crossing her arms.

"I am so not a sheep!" shrieked Jubilee.

"Yo' are such a sheep! Yah've nevah had a single opinion ya didn't get from watchin' MTV," said Rogue acidly.

"At least I've got a social life!"

"Oh, don't even try with the snooty, woolly girl."

"Oh!"

"Er, like what's going on here?" asked Kitty dropping her lunch tray down next to Rogue.

"We were just discussin' whether or not we should go ta the club meetin' wit ya, again," responded Rogue.

"No, you weren't," said Kitty looking at the glare Jubilee was giving Rogue.

"Well, our discussions tend to go about three minutes then it's strictly name calling and hair pulling," sighed Jubilee, giving up on the staring contest in favour of her pudding cup.

"Well at least I got company," said Kitty. "It really means a lot."

"Yeah, are we done?" asked Jubilee.

"Never were much fo' small talk, were yah? Unless it's about otha people," said Rogue sarcastically. "God, ah _love_ that."

"Not as much as I love your way of perfecting that brooding goth poser mystique," retorted Jubilee with a glare.

"Goth poser? Ah am not a poser! What about tha way yah always have ta be miss preppy establishment, always givin' that carbon-copy advice about how ta live ta everyone."

"Well, you never listen. You look like walked out of a B-horror movie," said Jubilee looking at Rogue's black opera gloves and choker necklace.

"Always interruptin'," sighed Rogue.

"And your hair. What do they call that thing with your bangs? Radioactive?" continued Jubilee.

"Never much cared for yo', Jubilation. Even if weh're lab partners," said Rogue.

"Cared for you less," bit back Jubilee.

"Fine," said Rogue grabbing her soda.

"Good," replied Jubilee taking a bite out of her apple.

"Uh…guys?" said Kitty, uncomfortable with the stony silence that made the noise of the cafeteria louder. Both girls had focused on eating their lunch as if nothing had happened.

"There is one thing about you," started Jubilee while munching on her apple.

"Really?" said Rogue raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I never told anybody this, but I like your music," confided Jubilee.

"Yah like Britney Spears," stated Rogue.

"Whatever, I'll be there at four," said Jubilee. "Ciao, chicas."

Smiling, she cleared her tray and got up and left. Rogue nodded and continued to eat her lunch. Kitty just stared at her.

"Uh, Rogue, like, what was that?" Kitty said looking perplexed.

"What?" asked Rogue, Kitty nodded towards Jubilee's wake. "Oh, that. That's normal. Weh always talk lahke that. Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Pete…" Kitty said softly.

"Wot?" Pete said beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kitty asked, looking up from her book to find his face almost pressed against her shoulder.

Pete paused for a moment, thinking. "Copyin' yer answers?" he said in a What-Else-Do-You-Think-I'm-Doing voice.

Kitty shut her science lab manual with a FLAP!

"Oi!" Pete said, swiping at the book unsuccessfully as Kitty moved her manual out of reach. "We're supposed t' be doin' this as a team! You're my lab partner!"

"We're supposed to be doing the questions on our own!" she snapped. She stood up, collected her things, and headed out the library door. "You've like already copied down the experiment's results!"

"Hey, wait a mo!" Pete moved to follow her, oblivious of the librarian's stares.

"Why are yo' bein' so damned difficult?" he said, catching up with her in the corridor.

"Why are you following me all the time?" Kitty hurled back. "Unlike me, you're actually required to attend study hall."

"Give meh yer manual an' I'll stop," he said.

Kitty shot him a lidded look. "Is that," she said, quietly, "the only thing you're after?"

Pete blinked. "Well, what else is there?" he said a bit defensively.

'Fine. Ruin my day, why don't you?' she thought, tramping down the fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"Well, what about yesterday at the café?" Kitty asked. "Don't tell me you went over there to borrow my lab manual?!"

Pete was so surprised that he sputtered for a full half minute before thinking of something good enough to say.

"Well, yo' should be bloody grateful I got there in time!" he said, loudly, expertly evading the question. "Otherwise he would have been all over yo'!"

"At least he's very kind and attentive," gritted out Kitty. "And he doesn't treat me like I'm some ex-girlfriend he's got some unresolved gripe against!"

God. There it was. After everything that's been said and done, it had to come back to this.

That effectively shut Pete up, and he looked away.

'Oh no, you don't…!' she thought as she seized him by his ever-present trench coat, as well as the opportunity to take full advantage of the elusive topic. Pete's eyes went wide as they met hers.

"Look at me! This is what it's all about, isn't it?" said Kitty, angrily. "You know what? It really riles me up to think every time you see me you get reminded of her. Do you hate her so much you've got to make me her punching bag as well?"

And then unexpectedly, a pained look crossed his blue eyes, and he crushed her hand in his.

"It's not…what you think," he said, softly. "Don't go talkin' 'bout things you have no bleedin' clue 'bout."

Kitty stopped, confused, as she looked into those stormy depths. She could find no trace of hatred, none at all. There were so many things to be deciphered in that look, but there was clearly none of the hatred he had made clear in his voice. Kitty's eyes widened as she suddenly realized who--or what--Michelle was to Pete. It had never occurred to her before…but the look he was giving her now had said it all. Kitty came back just in time to realize that Pete was clutching her hand in a school corridor.

"ACK! What're you doing?!" She quickly pushed him away, embarrassed.

Whatever little happiness she had derived from the incident yesterday was gone. Dissipated by the mere memory of a girl in Pete's mind.

"Kitty…"

But before Pete could say anything else, she turned and walked quickly away.

* * *

After the final bell, Kitty and Rogue walked down the hallway adjacent to the computer lab idly chating. Leaning up against the wall near the lab's entrance was a girl wearing wrap-around sunglasses and a bright yellow trench coat with its collar pulled up, covering most of her face. She was glancing around trying not to be noticed.

"Yahr outfit screams low-profile, Jubes," commented Rogue with a grin.

Startled, Jubilee turned towards them, "My God you should both wear bells."

"What's with the getup?" asked Kitty, looking at her outfit.

"I had to wear somethin'. I can't let this get back to everyone. It's social suicide! I'd like to graduate with at least some popularity, chica," said Jubliee.

"Right…and you picked your stealth disguise from the wardrobe of Back ta the Future?" smirked Rogue.

"Ha ha ha, really funny D'Ancanto. It's the best I could do with short notice. I now owe a favour to the Nova princess…God…why did she have to be part of the drama club…"

"If it's such a big deal, you can always leave…" started Kitty but was interrupted by Rogue.

"Sure, sugah, ah bet Xavier's dying ta know who's responsible for the fourth of July fiasco."

"That was never proven."

"Care ta test meh?" asked Rogue, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cow."

"Bitch."

"Guys…guys…let's just go in," said Kitty standing in between them.

Shrugging, the three of them entered the lab. Entering the computer lab, five students were already there playing some computer game.

"And the Iceman remains undefeated!" shouted a blond haired guy around their age. He then began to do some weird touchdown dance.

"See what I mean? Social suicide," stated Jubilee as the three girls looked at the guy dancing in horror.

"Ah wish yah would stop sayin' that, it's makin' it sound lahke a teen movie," replied Rogue, eyes still on the awkward dance.

Realising there where others in the room. The boy had the decency to blush. "Can we help you fine ladies?" the same guy said, seeming to recover his momentary embarrassment.

Jubilee looked disgusted though it was hard to tell with the sunglasses. Rogue looked more amused than anything and was clearly waiting for Kitty to speak.

"Like, we're here for the club meeting," said Kitty with a blush.

That caused five identical looks of surprise.

"You do know you are in the computer lab," said the blonde as if taking to children.

"No duh, boyo. As if the endgame dance was hint enough," said Jubilee crossing her arms, turning towards Rogue. "Can we just leave? We can still catch the late bus."

"Fourth of July," said Rogue stoically.

"I'll take that as a no, then." With a huff, Jubilee sat at a vacant computer.

"Are you sure Rogue?" asked Kitty.

"Solidarity Kit. An' it's pissin' off Jubilee. Win win," grinned Rogue.

"I hate computers," declared Jubilee with her arms crossed.

"Yah only say that cause ya blew up one last year," stated Rogue booting up the PC in front of her.

"That wasn't my fault."

"Sure, sugah," grinned Rogue.

"Shut up, I can feel my popularity dropping," said Jubilee taking off her sunglasses so she could see the screen. "What are you looking at, boyo?"

"Ah…nothing," the blonde from before said quickly said before looking away.

"Probably yahr outfit," laughed Rogue.

"I have a small list of people I try to impress, chica. And surprise, surprise, you ain't on it."

Kitty sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

St. John exited the back of the school leisurely. The club meeting had gone surprisingly well. Lucas only tried to kill Remy once and Emil kept his hero worship to a minimum. Which is why it came as a surprise when he was yanked up against the school's wall forcefully by Wanda Maximoff.

"Oi! Wot's the big idea?" he said, preparing for a fight until he noticed that instead of a guy, a girl was holding him to the wall.

"How do you know Remy Lebeau?" she snapped, jerking him harder against the wall when he tried to struggle.

"Bloody hell, not another clingy shelia…" he started before she grabbed his tie. "Could you have been a little more gentle, luv?" he gasped.

"No, it's not in my nature," Wanda replied looking annoyed.

"The gentle ones are no fun anyway," he said as he grinned.

Wanda's eyes narrowed. "Answer the question."

"He's an acquaintance, no need to get jealous, luv," he said cheekily until she tighten her hold on his tie.

"I'm not your luv," snapped Wanda faking his accent. "What are his plans for Rogue?"

"Rogue?"

"You're too young to claim senility," she said tightening her grip on his school tie.

"Aren't you at least gonna let me go?" asked John with a grin.

"Not until you answer me," she replied.

"I'm pressed up against the bloody wall by a shelia who isn't snogging me. What do I have to hide?" she glared at him and he motored onward. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?"

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Flattery will not get you no where. Now tell me Lebeau's plans before I have to hurt you."

John paid no heed to her warning, "I'd love to, shelia, but I can't seem to remember what with being strangled and all. So if you would be so kind..."

Wanda let go of his tie causing him to bang his head on the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at John when he looked her over, his gaze lingering on her chest. "There, I'm no longer cutting the oxygen to your pea-sized brain. I'll give you one more chance to answer the question."

"A date."

"What?"

"I'll tell yo' everythin', fer a date," he said loosening his tie and leaning against the wall.

"You're kidding, right?" St. John shook his head. Wanda huffed. "I'll even keep tabs on him," said John, sweetening the pot.

"All I wanted to do was to protect Rogue, but nnnoooo, you had to be all difficult and not believe my empty threats," said Wanda.

"Empty?"

"I can't get sent back to juvie again. I just…" John raised an eyebrow at this clearly intrigued. Wanda scowled when she realized she said too much. "AARRRGGGG! You…you…"

"Run out of insults already, yo' can always whisper sweet nothings, luv, I won't mind," John interrupted, smirking.

"No, there is just none so horrible as to describe you!"

"You need to calm down," John tried soothing her but she swatted his hand away. "So the date, then?"

Wanda considered it for a minute. "If you're trying to trick me, it won't work."

"Will you stop being paranoid, already!" said John in exasperation. "Can't a bloke ask a shelia out?"

"It's not paranoia if you're right," Wanda retorted. There was a pause and then she sighed, showing her exasperation. "If I find out that you're lying to me, I'll beat you with a shovel."

"Ooo, kinky."

Choosing to ignore him, she continued to talk. "A vague disclaimer is no one's friend, pick me up at eight on Friday."

And with that she walked away.

Blinking, he realised something. "Oi, shelia, come back! Wot's your name?!"

* * *

That evening, as Kitty was lying down on her bed staring at the bleak white ceiling of her room and listening to the sounds of her cat, Lockhead, playing with her laundry, she couldn't help but realize what people meant to each other.

Rogue had her Remy to torture her, and Pete his Michelle. And what about her? Could it be possible that she, herself, now had somebody of her own to call her precious bane? But she couldn't possibly! Pete was certainly her bane, but since when did he start becoming precious? It just wasn't fair! Why would people want to suffer, and why couldn't they get enough? Why do they do it? Why would they want these people--the very same people who have the power to hurt them--close by? Why couldn't they let go?

'Why couldn't I let go of you…Pete?'

'What was I saying?' she thought unhappily. Now she was sounding weird.

'What's really all this precious bane thing?' For a while, she thought she had an idea what it was supposed to mean, but now it just wasn't clear anymore.

The phone suddenly sounded, providing a welcome distraction. It was Rogue, but she sounded different.

"Kit? Is that yah, sugah? Can weh talk?"

"Yes, sure," Kitty said, sitting up quickly. "What's happening?"

There was a long pause. Then a ragged sigh as Rogue fought for control.

"Kitty…ah did it," she said, her voice trembling.

"Did what?"

"Ah've hit him…"

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review!

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _An Attempt To Tip The Scales_ - Bright Eyes (Fevers & Mirrors)

* * *

**Author's Note**: For a better term, how to stay as canon as possible:

Webber Torque : The name given to Arcade in the Evo universe. Likes computer games, a lot.

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

**_PetiteDiable_** – Well, it'll be a good while before Kitty and Pete get together…both too ignorant of the truth. Ah, Rogue and Remy…none in this chapter but just you wait. St. John and Wanda? Of course there will be flirting. I love that pairing. Not too many stories have them together. I think it's a must. 

_**NaijaStrawberrie**_ – Hmmm…I think Kitty was more confused that Remy was hitting on her. Pete's got a little stalker in him…but it's high school…two of my friends used to follow this senior around during lunch. They even knew his shirt size…they had codenames for him and his friends and used to write notes to him…it was odd…cause he had a girlfriend…high school is weird. I try to capture the weirdness of it all. Pete just wanted to see if Kitty was alright…the softy. I have been waiting ages for St. John and Wanda to make it to the scene. I have many a plans for them…mhaha.

_**Mimi The Witch**_ – I know, Remy awesomeness. My friends hate superhero movies too…but I guilt trip them or drag my sister with me. I can't wait for the new Batman movie. I rented Sin City and watched it late last night and was like … oh my God! I needed more…the new Transformers movie should sustain me but I know I will be disappointed…Shia what's his face? That ain't the Transformers I knew…

_**rubic-cube**_ – I love Remy, so suave. Next chapter will be full of our favourite Cajun.

_**A few small corrections**_ – Thanks for the info. I posted their ages…just associate it with the grades…where I come from we don't do the whole sophomore or freshman naming thing so I have no idea half the time. I mean, when I was in grade nine…we were sec threes. Or les maudits. Depends on who you talked too.

_**cooltangarine**_ – Me too! Thanks for the support!!!

_**Cerdwyn3**_ – And more there shall be!!!

_**melissarxy1**_ – Oui! J'adore la friction entre Pete et Remy. It was my ultimate fight scene. Remy is always the gentleman…


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter X : Satisfaction

* * *

"Ah've hit him…"

With that one phrase, Rogue let go a torrent of words, "Ah can't believe ah did it! Ah don't know HOW ah did it, but it just happened!"

"Rogue," said Kitty faintly, realizing the full impact of what Rogue had done. It was totally unprecedented.

"Ah decked a SENIOR! Ah didn't mean to-well, ah guess ah must have meant it at the time, but ah mean ah didn't…Kitty, what am ah goin' ta DO??! What if he tells Scott!"

"Why did you hit him?"

"Because!" Rogue sighed and her accent began to thicken as she began to babble in a very un-like Rogue way. "His--his hand was…an'…ah freaked out okay?!"

"Okay, Rogue…no, don't…like…calm down. It's going to be okay. Why don't you start at the beginning?" Kitty suggested, hoping it would help Rogue put things in perspective.

"O-okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "Okay…do yah remember our conversation durin' homeroom? Well, ah was thinkin' about that when ah made my way over ta the practice field, and ah thought yah had a point…"

* * *

Of course Kitty had a point back there. 'Admit it, Rogue. Of course you were bothered.'

But why???

As she made her way to the track oval that afternoon, she wondered unhappily why she was getting affected by a lecherous swamp rat who meant absolutely nothing to her.

It was just hard for her to shake off the habit of letting her displeasure show. Rogue had always been an open, honest person. And she did not believe in hiding what she thought of people from them.

Unfortunately, Remy Lebeau just happened to embody everything she found distasteful in a guy. So there really was no way for her to think of him in a good light.

Funny…she thought. When she had first arrived in this school, a long, long time ago, it seemed, she even thought he looked cute. [Of course, she would never admit it to anyone, not even Kitty, but that was how it was.

He would pass by her in the corridor, either with a huge flock from the debate team or by himself, his gaze (of course) never meeting hers, and she would catch herself staring at him surreptitiously after he had his back to her.

Maybe it had been the earrings, two on the left and one on the right, which had caught her attention at the very beginning. Or was it the small ponytail? Or maybe it had something to do with the even planes of his serene face, or was it his voice? Rogue could not really remember, because that period of innocent admiration was over all too quickly when she learned of his unsavory reputation.

Rogue could still remember how she learned of it. What was weird about the whole thing was the girl who told her he had a reputation did not find it one bit shocking. In fact, she thought it was thrilling.

Rogue was not quite sure she wanted to believe it, until she got to see him personally in action a few days later by springing THE question on a girl who was surely just an acquaintance in the corridor. She had to admit, the sight of him clutching the girl's hands in his had stopped her dead in her tracks.

She did not know what was more revolting: the fact that he could breezily do something like that to a stranger, or the fact that the girl was flattered enough to accept.

And whatever remained of her initial admiration vanished quickly when she found out he sprang the question on every pretty girl in sight.

Well, thank goodness he never found her pretty, because he had never bothered her, nor for that matter, gave any indication that he was even aware she existed.

Until now, that was.

And even now, she doubted very much if the motive behind his pursuing her had anything to do with his thinking she was pretty.

Hah.

Far from it.

What he was after was her total and unconditional humiliation, plain and simple.

Well, she wasn't going to let him succeed.

She finally reached the track oval to find Scott already dressed and waiting for her. Only, for the second straight day at practice, he was not alone.

Despite all her brave words and thoughts, her heart sank horribly at the familiar figure beside her practice partner. Seeing him again here, in what was supposedly her territory, her space, was enough to make her want to run away.

He had taken off his black school jacket and had the first two buttons of his crisp, white shirt undone, revealing the graceful lines of his throat. The rolled sleeves of his shirt showed a quantity of forearm and elbow, filled with wiry strength not unlike her own.

She had not realized he was this slender. Slender but well built. Standing there with Scott with the afternoon sun shining down on his laughing face, his jacket slung casually on one shoulder, he looked…so very…

'STOP IT!!!' Rogue screamed to herself as she desperately tried to gather her scattered senses about her. She tore her gaze away.

"Ah! Rogue!" Scott called when he finally saw her. "Good timing! Lebeau, here says he's got a question for you."

Acting on impulse borne from sheer desperation, Rogue forced herself to smile brightly at Scott, making sure not to break eye contact until the last minute. She slid her gaze toward Remy for just a fraction of a second as way of acknowledging that he even existed before she fixed her attention back to Scott.

It had the desired effect. Remy's smile waned a little and Scott blinked at her, as if confused.

Okay, swamp rat, she thought grimly. You want tactics? You've got them…

But Remy recovered quickly. Without missing a beat, he said, "Summers an' Remy were just havin' dis argument about what ta give a fille durin' our first date. Remy was plannin' ta ask a fille out dis weekend, but it seems she's not exactly de type who would settle fo' flowers an' such. And Summers here says Remy shouldn't be makin' a move dat quickly. We thought maybe a fille's point o' view would help settle de matter once an' for all. What do yah dink, cherie?"

Yet another goading tactic, huh? How long was he going to do this?

Her first impulse was to tell him she couldn't possibly care less, but Scott seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.

Rogue allowed a look of speculation to cross her face so that she appeared to be seriously considering his stupid question.

"All in all, ah'd say guys who would brin' anythin' on a first date are not ta be trusted," she said a bit loftily. "Too much of a' overkill. Anyway, bringin' presents on a first date is passe."

A snort of laughter from Scott.

Remy grinned good-naturedly at her remark "Remy gathers you're speakin' from experience, non?" he asked, his brows lifted, managing to imply that opinion based only on theory did not count.

"Of course," Rogue said, widening her eyes innocently. "Ask Scott."

Was it her imagination, or did she actually see him go still for a moment? Certainly there was nothing in his expression to show her that he was surprised. He would not even grant her this small satisfaction. With his slight smile still in place, he turned leisurely to look at a surprised Scott, as if he had stumbled on something mildly interesting.

The moment passed.

"Ah'd better go change," she murmured, turning away before her bravado disappeared completely.

When she was safely inside the girls' changing room, Rogue could feel her legs slowly giving way and she sat down heavily on the long bench before her.

What…did you think you were DOING??? Her mind screamed at her. How could you possibly drag Scott into it???

She couldn't help it. For some strange reason she felt bitterly offended that he would even allow Remy ask her a question like that.

Rogue sighed.

As a rule, boys were really horrible creatures. If they were not too cheeky, they were too clueless.

She changed into her practice clothes as slowly as she could. When she emerged from the dressing room, she found, much to her relief, that Remy had gone.

"We're doing this article for the school paper concerning the various school clubs," was Scott's explanation to Rogue's cautious inquiry as to why Remy was suddenly popping up all over the place.

"Oh."

Scott turned to look at Rogue. "You don't mind him asking that question earlier, do you Rogue?" he asked unexpectedly.

Rogue did not try to hide her surprise.

"Lebeau might be a little too straightforward sometimes, and he could be…well…inappropriate, but he's actually cool most of the time," said Scott. "Don't mind him. At any rate you gave him such an eyeful with your answer I doubt if he would ever come back for more advice."

So they really are good friends, thought Rogue miserably, taking her cue from his light statement.

"Sorry, Scott, about…yah know…" Rogue trailed off, not sure how she was going to say it.

"What?"

Rogue gestured vaguely. "Ah'm sorry about draggin' yah in lahke that…"

"Oh, that." Scott laughed. "That was nothing. Don't worry about it."

Scott's response left Rogue even more miserable, if that was possible. She desperately wanted to know if Remy had asked him anything about her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

So she finally let it go.

* * *

Kitty sat back on her bed upon hearing this narrative (more or less edited where Rogue deemed it necessary). "Well, that was a good move," she said into the phone. "You did very, very well, Rogue."

"Yah haven't heard the rest of the story yet," said Rogue, miserably.

* * *

It was nearly six pm when they finished their practice. After a few words from their coach, everyone had gone off to change and hurry home.

Scott had gone ahead, saying he had things to take care of (meaning, of course, he was off to pick up Jean), leaving Rogue to walk alone past the back of the botany garden out to the side gates of the school, which were the only ones left open at this late hour. She trailed behind her other teammates, hearing the girls giggle and discuss plans for the weekend.

She herself was planning to go out on Saturday so she could have time to study all day Sunday for the upcoming English exam.

Then she heard someone calling her name from behind.

"Rogue."

There was no mistaking that voice, no mistaking the meaningful inflection on the last syllable of her name which only one person was capable of doing- -which only one person would ever THINK of doing.

And this time, she did something she rarely did, she panicked. She picked up her pace, not bothering to look back or even stop.

A mistake.

She jumped back in alarm when she felt his warm fingers brush her arm, finally forcing her to turn to him.

"What--! What do yah think yah're doin'?!!" she gasped, snatching her arm away as though it had been burned.

He was standing beside her, though how he could have sneaked up this close without her knowing was a mystery to Rogue.

"From yahr reaction, not what yo' dink," Remy said dryly taking off his sunglasses. "What's de matter, chère? Yah didn't hear me callin' yah?"

But looking into his amused, red on black gaze, Rogue could tell he knew she had heard him perfectly.

Rogue chose not to answer. Instead, she looked onto the direction where her teammates had gone. Even now, it would not be too late if she called out…

She heard him chuckle, and she turned back to see he had read her thoughts correctly.

"Yo' seem nervous, chère," he said, softly, and Rogue could almost catch his train of thought.

Of course he knew he made her nervous, and the next logical step from there would be to ask WHY…

"Ah'm not yahr chère."

But he did not. Instead, he continued to look at her, a strange expression gradually crossing his face, wiping away the smirk.

"What do yah want, swamp rat?" asked Rogue, sharply.

A corner of his mouth lifted a fraction.

"Satisfaction."

* * *

Kitty let out a squeal. "Oh my GAAAAAAAAD!!!! He said that?!" Kitty screamed into the phone.

"He did! Can yah imagine?!"

"But it's like so…corny!"

"Ah know!"

"Then what?"

"Then ah got mad…"

* * *

Rogue could feel the anger slowly coursing through her, dispelling the numbing fear she had felt earlier.

"Why you…you…" She sputtered, her face finally turning red. "You PERVERT!"

Remy threw up his hands in mock terror. "You completely misunderstand. Before yahr imagination runs away wit yah," he said, a grin slowly spreading across his lips, effectively making her stop, "Remy just wants ta ask yo' a question. Indulge Remy, non?."

Huh?

He turned serious again. "What you said befor'. What did yah mean by 'ask Scott'?" he said.

Rogue blinked.

HAH!!! Hahahahaha…!

So that was it…!!!

"Why do yah want ta know, swamp rat?" Rogue threw at him a bit triumphantly, even as the laughter threatened to overflow inside.

She couldn't believe it!

She scored one! She was actually, finally able to score one against Remy!

Had he really waited for her until 6 pm just to ask her that silly question?

But the laughter died down soon enough as he continued to look at her seriously, his brows creased in a faint frown. There was something in his expression that she could not quite fathom.

"I don't know," he answered softly, almost inaudibly.

He continued to look…disturbed.

'What????'

Before Rogue could say anything, he slowly, almost reluctantly, lifted his right hand up to her face.

Rogue froze, forgetting the use of hands or legs as she stood transfixed, finding that she could not tear her eyes off his.

She felt gentle, tentative fingers graze her cheek in the lightest of touches, barely making contact with her sensitive skin, gliding down slowly, hesitantly, to follow the curve of her face.

When his thumb brushed over her slightly parted lips, she felt she had forgotten how to breathe as well. His irises had darkened to a rich crimson red as he followed the motions of his thumb, fascinated in spite of himself.

Suddenly, horribly, a memory came floating up in her mind. Of another hand…in another time…

"Rogue…" he said. It was but a breath, a caress, but it was enough to bring Rogue out from her trance. Suddenly, her hand remembered its myriad functions.

CRRRAAAAAACCKKK!!!!

The sound of her fist connecting to his face was as sharp as the crack of a whip, shocking in the stillness of the garden.

Horrified, she realized, too late, the full consequences of her action as Remy's head swiveled from the force of her retaliation, forcing him to take a step back.

Breathing quickly, not bothering to look back, Rogue turned and fled.

* * *

After listening to Rogue's account (again edited), Kitty found that she could not say anything for a moment.

"Well…" she finally said.

"What am ah goin' ta do?!"

"It's--it's not as bad as it sounds, really!" Kitty tried to assure her. "What was he expecting, right?"

"Ah hit a senior!" This seemed to worry Rogue more than anything. "Ah'm gonna get suspended…Irene will pitch a fit…she'll call mah parents…"

"He got nothing more than he deserved," said Kitty soothingly. "And nobody was there, anyway. It's not going to become public knowledge unless he himself will talk about it."

Raogue let out a groan. "Knowing him," she said, "he will DEFINITELY talk about it."

"Listen, would you like to go out for a while tomorrow? Let's talk about it some more then, okay?"

"Okay…"

"We'll call Wanda. I'm sure this has happened to her before. Get some sleep."

Kitty replaced the receiver and decided it was time for some drastic action for both of them.

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review!

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction_ - The Rolling Stones (Out of Our Heads)

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

c_**ooltangarine**_ – Bien, je te donne plus ROMY en masse, ma chère. J'adore St. John et Wanda, sont tellement chouette. Je suis entrain de craquer! Voici une autre chapitre. J'encourage de voir Transformers à tous…mais pas en français…s'est vraiment ennuyeuse…en tous cas!

_**Deathgirl997**_ – Love/hate is the sweetest thing. Thanks for the support…more cliffhangers to come…

_**PetiteDiable**_ – Merci beaucoup! Je pense c'est de l'Allemand? Languages were never my thing…well I am pretty good at swearing in about seven…the update is here…good thing for Canada Day.

_**Josie**_ – Yay! You spotted a quote! Thanks for the support.

_**Mimi The Witch**_ – Tough luck on the movie side…I resort to begging and some of them have no resolve but they do complain a lot during the movie. I love the banter. Jubes and Rogue make me laugh…I have friends who act the same way…there mutual hatred has become friendship…it is a beautiful thing. And OMG I saw Transformers and was like: Bumblebee I love you! I'm seeing it again next week after the week from hell that's coming…never take summer classes…urg.

_**Valoofle**_ – Sorry about the déjà vu on the Jonda moment, unintentional. Kitty gets the short-end of the stick in most stories…partly because of her characterization in X-men Evolution. I don't even think she's from the valley…unless Deerfield, Illinois has a valley…This is my first time writing an X-Men fanfic and most are just Romy with the off chance of some other couple getting together. Glad my accents aren't too horrible.

_**Goldylokz**_ – I am horrible at keeping track where I get things…probably why I never felt the urge to go into the Arts…but the footnote has been added. My Jonda won't be as angsty as yours…I like the shiny happy people…but Wanda had issues…so who knows the twists and turns it will take when your first date is based on extortion and death threats…true love, is what it is. lol A car? Damn…that would be very Stephanie Plum-like but a hit and run would be too bad for our powerless Remy… :D The saturation point of Romy in fanfiction has gotten extreme but it is a necessary evil…Kitty and Pete…a daring combo but nowhere as volatile as Wanda and St. John, you don't go to juvie for nothing…or do you?

_**Kool-Wolf**_ – Thanks! Updates will come slowly cause of school…big presentation coming soon.

_**NaijaStrawberrie**_– Thanks!

_**rubic-cube**_ – I just needed to get that raincoat into the scene…I've notice that there is an obscene amount of X-Men who wear trench coats. Its

_**melissarxy1**_ – It was either Lockheed as a cat or Widget…


	11. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer**: The characters and events depicted in this story are fictional. Any similarity to any actual person, living or dead, or to any actual events, firms and institutions and other entities is coincidental and unintentional. The story is based on _Dokyusei_ written by Nana to which permission to use its plot has been granted by the author. All characters used are the legal property of Marvel and its constituents.

The some of the dialogue between Wanda and Betsy is from _Nine to Five _written by Goldylokz with some minor tweaking for plot purposes. Goldylokz has graciously allowed permission to use it.

* * *

_**Attitudes & Feelings, Both Desirable & Sometimes Secretive**_

Chapter XI : The Desperate Kingdom Of Love

* * *

Lensherr Academy gave one of the best educations that money could buy and baring a high school in Brooklyn, was the only school willing to accept Wanda Maximoff. Due to her abrasive and antisocial personality, instead of changing for her last period gym class on Friday afternoon, she was lounging in the bleachers reading.

"Eh, Maximoff, you know we're supposed to run?" said Betsy Braddock climbing the bleachers.

"I don't see you in your gym uniform either, Braddock," responded Wanda not even glancing up from her paperback.

"I don't wear clothes that are fashion disasters," sniffed Betsy as she straightened her pleated skirt and loosened her tie. "Doesn't your father know that maroon makes a horrid colour combination with grey gym shorts?"

"I'll be sure to pass the message the next time I talk to him."

"And when will that be?" Betsy sighed as she unwrapped the lollipop that was previously decorating her hair.

"Give or take ten years," said Wanda stoically.

"You should really find another hobby, I hear scrapbooking is becoming popular," suggested Betsy as she leaned back. "My, my, my, who's the blonde Adonis?" Betsy's eyes gleamed as she ogled a guy playing volleyball on the other side of the gym. Shirts and skins. There was a God. Glancing back at Wanda, she noticed her friend was still absorbed in her book. "You know, Maximoff, one-sided conversations aren't really my thing."

"Can you think of something besides drooling over Abercrombie clones?"

"And what kind of teenage girl doesn't ogle a shirtless guy?" asked Betsy, watching the sinewy muscles move as the blonde spiked the ball, earning a point for his team.

"Ones with depth of character," retorted Wanda arching her brow.

"Do you know who he is or not?" Betsy gave a sidelong glance at a girl running. "I'd hate to have to ask Blaire."

"Any person who refers to herself as Dazzler clearly has issues," said Wanda sarcastically.

"Pot calling kettle black there," laughed Betsy, eyes focused on the blonde's well-muscle and hard chest.

"Transferred from Xavier's, Warren Worthington, the third, apparently."

"See, was that so hard? I swear what's the point of hangin' out with you if you can't gossip proper-" Betsy started but was interrupted by the looming shadow of their gym teacher, Victor Creed.

"Ladies, am I interrupting?" he growled.

"Forgot my uniform, sir," replied Betsy meekly as he glared down at them.

"And Maximoff?" barked Mr. Creed as he stared at Wanda.

"In the wash," she said darkly.

"Really?" growled Mr. Creed, clearly not believing her.

"Just ask my father," commented Wanda with a smirk.

"You just lost your participation mark for the day," he sneered. "You call that running, ladies!" The girls running around the gym doubled their efforts as he focused his attention on the floor.

"Is every bloke under your father's thumb?" asked Betsy.

"You're standing in the Lensherr Memorial Gym, what do you think?"

"Well you certainly handled Creed," replied Betsy eyeing their gym teacher.

"Creed is a pussycat, so eager to please my father, there is no great skill for handling him," Wanda snorted. "We probably won't even lose any marks, wouldn't look good if I failed a class."

"Hmm, speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Maximoff," said Betsy, "what is this I hear from Alison Blaire about you and a young gent called – unless my information is faulty – St. John Allercyde?"

"I'd say to mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Betsy. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, wot I want to know was…how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Did he have an accident or somethin'?"

"What?"

"Well, how did he sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!" Betsy said as she dodged Wanda's paperback which ended up hitting one of the girls running laps. A startled cry could be heard.

"It's not a date," said Wanda stonily. "And I didn't know that was his name before cornering him."

"So blackmail _was _involved," laughed Betsy, her eyes gleaming. "and if you want people to help you, Maximoff," she added, glancing at the girl who was now clutching her head as she ran, "I wouldn't chuck trashy romance novels at them. Just a little hint, mind you."

"Why would I need your help?"

"Seeing that it was Blaire who told me about your date, that means our dear Roguey doesn't know about this glorious event, someone's gotta help wittle Wanda out," Betsy said in a baby voice before Wanda smacked her arm. "And you haven't had a date since that whole fiasco."

"Betsy," Wanda started glaring at the Brit. "If you're here, who running hell?"

"Who indeed, my gothic misanthrope, who indeed," said Betsy, leaning on Wanda's shoulder.

"I vehemently dislike you," glared Wanda.

"Likewise."

* * *

Lucas Bishop had very few goals, one was to get into Dartmouth and other was to become the youngest district attorney. His main dislikes included chronic tardiness and womanizing, both were embodied by Remy Lebeau, the current captain of the debate team, who was late for their team meeting. As was every other member...

"So wot's on the agenda?" said St. John as he entered the club room and sprawled himself in a chair next to Lucas and kicked up his feet, causing his chucks to spread mud on the table. "'Cause I have plans tonight."

"Uh, I have assignments for people," started Lucas, not looking up from his notes, until hearing a clicking of a Zippo lighter. Looking up, he glared at St. John.

"What? I'm listenin'," said St. John, still flicking his lighter.

"Forget it," gritted Lucas, shoving papers back into a folder. "You know what? This isn't a meeting. This is just you being annoying."

Another bam resounded, as the club door was thrown open again.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Lucas is funny now?" announced St. John when Remy sauntered in followed shortly by Emil.

"Really, Remy thought dat was your thin'," said Remy.

"Aldough, t'es pas mal poche là dans," laughed Emil.

"Oi! Cut it with the French, bunnyboy," glared St. John. "For all I know, you're just saying somethin' about forks and spoons."

"At least I can speak English!" huffed Lapin as his voice cracked.

St. John burst out in hysterical laughter as Emil's voice changed pitch.

"Can we actually have a meeting?" barked Lucas. "Actually, what the hell are you doing here, Lebeau?"

"Didn't yah 'get de memo? Captain of the team now," shrugged Remy, grabbing a loose paper from Lucas' stack and earning a glare from his other teammate. "Got some time ta kill, anyway, not a crime ta show up t' de meetings."

"Don't you have somebody else to annoy,captain?" bit Lucas as he made a grab for the paper.

"Only when Remy's done 'ere," Remy smirked. "Bien, what's de agenda?"

* * *

It was four fifteen in the afternoon and it was the third time Jubilee had glanced at the time display of her iPod. As a good principle, her parents underlined the importance of being on time. There was a computer club meeting scheduled for today, Rogue made her highlight it in her agenda.

Jubilee had to trade floor time to come to this stupid meeting and Kitty and Rogue were late. Her next gymnastics meet was next week and she would rather be practicing than hang out with the dork squad.

She didn't mind hanging out with Kitty, the new girl grew on her after awhile and certainly needed help becoming popular since her only friend so far was Rogue. Her phone vibrated, a text from Rogue saying something about track, apparently Scott wanted some more practice time. And whatever the resident golden boy wanted, Rogue bent over backwards for. Jubilee snorted, it was pathetic, even to watch.

Forge or whatever that computer science teacher called himself, had retreated to his own computer and was typing some type of code. Jubilee didn't care, it wasn't like she needed it for the future. Sighing, she debated leaving but she knew one of the cronies would snitch to Rogue. Rogue's reach over the geek squad was pathetic in Jubilee's mind, for someone who only wore one colour.

"What do you think?" asked an acne-riddled teen.

Arching a brow, Jubilee turned to the boy to her left, who decided that she should be included in the conversation.

"About what?" she asked, as she blew a bubble with her bubble mint gum.

The group of guys tittered at her question and the self proclaimed 'Iceman' smirked at her.

"About Zelle's introduction of recursion in his third edition?"

"You're referencing literature I have no way to be familiar with. You're trying to make me feel left out," she declared. "And you're stealing." Pointing at the Limewire window open on Bobby's computer screen.

"I'm not stealing. I'm just taking things without paying for them. In what twisted dictionary is that stealing?" demanded Bobby.

"Are you damaged?" she scoffed. "You're part of the problem."

"The problem? The shortage of LipSmackers?" he retorted earning snickers from the rest of the group, who were probably blogging this conversation on their LiveJournal. "Sorry if I don't want to spend my day wondering about the twenty reason's J.Lo's amazing or how Matt Damon spends his weekends."

"Just because I don't care about your stupid programming doesn't mean I don't understand," snapped Jubilee as she gathered her bag and left leaving a speechless Bobby.

* * *

"Words cannot express how much I hate this place," said Wanda as she exited the building.

"It _is_ dreadful," added Betsy.

"It's like communism," said Wanda, glaring at the Lensherr crest.

"Changing the subject won't get you out of shopping with me for your date," laughed Betsy. "Why are you following through with this, anyway?"

"Well, actually, despite popular opinion you really can't beat the truth out of someone."

"Will I learn the hows and whys of this little venture?" grinned Betsy. "I mean you haven't dated since..."

"Say his name and I won't hesitate in pushing you into oncoming traffic," glared Wanda.

"Touchy, touchy...missed a few of those therapy sessions?"

"Oh, look, its your new boy toy!" said Wanda in a falsetto voice and immediately pushed her into him as she lost herself in the crowd of exiting students.

"Urg, this isn't over Maximoff!"

* * *

Pietro Maximoff entered his family's suite with a casual look, before tossing his bag on one of the many couches in the entrance way. Seeing his sister already home, he was surprised. Usually on a Friday she would try to spend as much time away from home and usually eat at the Adlers or go home with their housekeeper, Agatha Harkness. Arching his eyebrow at his sister's odd behaviour, he decided it was safe to engage her in conversation.

"Wanda, did I get any phone calls?" asked Pietro, loosening his school's tie.

"Oh, yes, it rang repeatedly," said Wanda casually flicking between NBC and ABC, deciding if a rerun was better than reality TV.

"And, who called?" he asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"Well, I don't know, Pietro, I'm not clairvoyant," glared Wanda chucking the remote at his head. "I'll be in my room."

"Can't you ever be normal?" asked Pietro as he ducked her throw. "I'm getting sick of telling people you're adopted."

"And I'm sick of people talking to me."

Pietro waited for the slam of her door, before throwing himself onto the couch and settling into her vacant position. "Bitch."

Just another afternoon at the Lensherr residence.

* * *

Wanda was staring into her room.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing Goldilocks?" she glared at the boy sprawled on her bed with his hands behind his head.

"I was thinking more along the lines of the big bad wolf," the Aussie replied. Wanda stalked into her room and kicked the end of the bed hard.

"I thought we agreed to meet at eight at the stairs of the Met," stated Wanda crossing her arms.

He just stared at her with a smirk. A little uncomfortable but more annoying than anything else. "Couldn't wait, and your housekeeper was so obligin'."

"How long have you been up here?"

"Long enough, to make what I learnt interestin'," he answered as he sat up abruptly. Wanda's mind went blank for a minute as her eyes roamed the exposed lean fledgling of a six-pack that showed as his faded concert t-shirt fell back into place.

Wanda shook her head. "I've been hanging out too much with Betsy..." Switching to an emotion that never failed, she became pissed off. "My bed has been violated!"

"Well, the night is still young luv," he grinned. "People might get the wrong idea if I'm naked."

Wanda growled.

St. John smiled.

Some of her rage dissipated under that smile. He had a dimple in his right cheek. 'Damn.'

St. John's smile widened a bit and Wanda guessed he saw his effect on her which made her angry again.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," he said seriously enough. "Haven't had much experience in the whole pseudo-dating scene."

Wanda snorted. "It's blackmail."

"I prefer extortion, the X makes it sound more kinky," he said as he waggled his eyebrows, and whatever sympathy that he had gain in his moment of seriousness, was lost and her ice barrier was up in full force.

"Why are you here?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I'm 'ere for our date," he replied slowly as if she was hard of hearing or possibly mentally challenged, she wasn't sure what angle he was trying.

"Am I naked? Because in my nightmares I'm usually naked," she huffed as she grab a stuffed animal he was tossing back in forth. "I wanted as little contact with you as possible."

"Seem fully clothed ta me, not much skin," he replied, giving her a once over, causing her to flush beneath her makeup. "Were you raised by Mormons?"

"Get out!"

"Gonna change into somethin' more racey? I'm a fan of red, short and tight, myself."

"I am not changing!" she glared. "And what is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"So high strung. You should work on that."

Wanda imagined pulling off one of her bedposts and beating him with it. Maybe gouging him in the eye with the pencil he picked up from her desk. The clock cord would do wonderfully in strangling him when she got tired of hurting him.

"Don't even think about it."

Wanda's face changed to one of pure innocence, the same she wore when their housekeeper asked her how Pietro woke up with pink hair. "What in the world are you talking about?"

His eyes were dancing, "Whatever it was that made you get that happy look on your face. Violence will get you nowhere."

Walking to her closet, she brushed by him, "Actually I was thinking about jumping kissing you senseless and screwing you ten ways to Sunday," she said sarcastically.

"What makes you think I would let you?"

"Please. You're blackmailing me for a date. Your standards mustn't be very high."

"What are you doing?"

"Changing clothes, apparently..."

"No need, casual is fine for tonight," he interrupted.

"And what's happening, tonight?" she bit out.

"Wot's your idea of a perfect date?" he beamed, as if he had an important secret.

"Watching my brother get hit by a bus," she replied stonily as she self-consciously tugged at her frayed red blouse.

"Don't know if I can manage that but we'll see where the night's gonna take us," said St. John as he made a grab for her jacket, she swatted his hands away. Grinning he opened her bedroom door and gave a half bow. Sighing, she exited only to have him follow and link arms with her, like they were some off-beat Wizard of Oz duo. Glaring at him didn't seem to hinder is maniacal grin.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry, luv, I never could resist a Shelia in red," smirked St. John. Wanda decided the direct approach and pushed him into the wall. Bouncing back, he grabbed her hand instead.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded a dry voice. Turning, Wanda's eyes met her father's cold stare as he exited the study from across the hall.

"Out," she replied, and actually tightened her grip on St. John's hand.

"With me!" St. John said holding out his other hand. "St. John Allerdyce, at your service, mate."

Ignoring the hand, her father focused on his daughter.

"Wanda, have I done anything in the recent past to offend you?" asked her father as he glared at St. John, who had retreated to the elevator.

"There are so many ways I could answer that," Wanda said stoically.

"I've always wanted what's best for you Wanda."

"And I've always wanted piano lessons. So really... who's surprised we've got this unexpressed rage? But honestly, I think I express mine better. Tell you what... you find yourself a good anger management class, and I'll go out on my date," stated Wanda as she grabbed her jacket and left her father glaring at her back as she entered the lift with St. John.

* * *

**To be continued… **

* * *

Read & review!

I need suggestions on where they should go.

- Swing

* * *

**Chapter Track**: _The Desperate Kingdom Of Love _– PJ Harvey (Uh Huh Her)

* * *

**French Lexicon:**

_t'es_ _pas mal poche là dans_ – you're pretty crappy at it (that's the vague translation, it's French slang)

* * *

I've just watched 13 episodes of Gossip Girl straight, it inspires me to write, although I could never think of that much drama. That is why I love study break. Anyway, I finally posted a chapter, I know, the end of the world as we know it must be coming. I re-vamped the old chapters too, making the ages fit better.

* * *

Many thanks to the reviewers so far…anyone interested in being my beta for the story? The position is up for grabs.

* * *

_**saucydeviant**_ – Awesome, that's some binge reviewing! I love getting reviews or comments, my major concern right now is if a Jubilee/Angelo pairing makes sense...? And what to do for Wanda/St. John's date. To put your worries aside, this story will try to limit the angst in everybodys pants. I think Rogue has enough canon problems that could fill more than one ocean. I am sorry I didn't write till now, my sister had surgery and then poof! I was piled with assignments and projects that made my head spin. A lot of people have said this is turning into a KETE, but fear not! I just remember reading countless romance novels and always wishing you knew more about the secondary characters, partly because their story made more sense than the main one (I digress). ROMY will be a large part of the story, I have no clue how many more chapters this will be, besides, we haven't touched on Rogue's mysterious past or her infatuation with Scott. About Emil...would you believe I debated whether Jamie would be Remy's lackey? In a lot of stories, Jamie idolizes Remy but Lapin is rarely mentioned, I mean he is a canon character! And Cajun! I've babysat enough to know the horrors of that age, I have flashbacks to when I coached middle school basketball, the horror! Wanda and Rogue in the Evo series are a lot alike but I know for a fact similar people don't make the bestest buds, but they are good friends, I mean why else would Wanda date St. John:D His pyro tendencies will come up later...You'll see more of Pete's badass character when Piotr makes a cameo!

_**NajiaStrawberrie**_ – I loved Satisfaction too! Rogue called Kitty because a certain someone had a date with a pyro and had her phone off...ooo the intrigue!

_**BrOKeN**_ _**dArK ANgeL**_ – I was iffy about their date, I mean what does a pyro and a girl fresh out of juvie do for fun? I missed your reviews!

_**Josie**_ – Remy needs his ego bruised every so often. :D For St. John and Wanda's date, in the words of Rogue: Fourth of July...

_**PetiteDiable**_ – Thanks!

_**Cerdwyn3**_ – More Scott is in the future!

_**Crack4sure**_ – Ah, merci bien! Les robots en Transformers étaient formidables mais les acteurs, blerk! Le film doit juste avoir quelques mots des humains et plein de dialogue avec les robots. La romance avec la fillette (qui était bien trop vielle pour sécondaire!) était dégoutante, pauvre Bumblebee, elle l'a insulté! Biens, Rogue devait faire quelque chose, si elle l'embrasse maintenant l'histoire est finie! Remy et Rogue sont chouette ensemble, mon couple favori! I am impressed, writing in French is waaay more complicated than speaking it, especially when most of my friends speak a weird form of Quebec slang...but awesome on the linguistic stylin'!

_**Valoofle**_ – Well, Rogue is looking at the bigger picture, Remy knows Scott...JONDA is hard to write and I am still debating where they would go...

_**melissarxy1**_ – Remy is devious, so you never know, thanks for the review!

_**DSFJSDKLJF**_ – Thanks!

_**Shi **_– I fixed the ages, but where I went to school (in Quebec), in secondary 4 (we were called sec. 4s) I was sixteen, and I graduated in sec. 5 (I was seventeen) and then went to CEGEP (two yr. program) and now uni. So whenever I watch TV or see a movie, I don't get the whole sophomore/freshman/junior/senior thing and don't even get me started about all those proms! I only had one dance and that was in sec. 5 when I graduated high school! Hmm, I know sophomores aren't scary, I mean, unless it was the drug dealers or gang members (public school all the way!). Rogue's more freaked about his relation to Scott and also expulsion. As for being shy for entering the seniors' hallway, I view it like when I was in CEGEP and how walking down the athletics wing was off-putting if you didn't play any sport same thing for the clubs den. I mean it was like having a post-it that said you didn't belong. But thanks so much for the info. I changed some things around. Remy's a senior (eighteen/seventeen-ish) now and Rogue's a sophomore (sixteen). We'll see how that goes...

**_Marie_** – Thanks! KETE is a rare breed in the Evo fandom for sure.

**_Voo.Doo.Nail.Polish_** – Thanks for your support!

If I forgot anyone, sorry! But I really am grateful for all your reviews and support!

* * *


End file.
